the ups and downs of loving harry potter
by hpchica05
Summary: Contains slash/some ron and molly bashing harry finds friends family and love in the most unexpected people. i don'nt own any hp Slash SSHP
1. Chapter 1

The Ups and Downs of loving Harry Potter

On a warm summer day in surrey England a small teenage boy with black hair and green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses woke with a start from a nightmare. Harry potter lay awake in the smallest room in number four privet drive hoping that his uncle would leave him alone that morning.. He also hoped that he would actually get to eat something that morning, He was jerked out of his thoughts by the door to his bedroom being opened.

"Harry" he heard coming from a familiar voice that he couldn't place.

Screaming he unconsciously flinched back into his headboard. Harry screamed louder when he felt a cold hand touch his face.

"Please uncle it wasn't me please leave me alone please", he begged the person in in his fear filled haze. "Harry its me serveous and Draco we came to help you calm down" was whispered into his ear. Gradually he opened his eyes to look into the concerned black eyes of the person he loved. Looking towards the door he caught the silver grey eyes of his best friend.

"Sev" he whimpered as he flung himself into the opened arms in front of him and cried for the fist time that summer. "Shhh love it is ok Draco and I are here to get you and take you home" sev said calmly.

"Ya har we got permission from mom and dad to finally bring you home" draco stated smugly as he walked over and gave Harry a brief hug.

What people didn't know about Harry was that he knew about the wizarding world since he was young. This is his story of finding friends, family and love from the most unexpected people.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

Harry stumbled on upon the leaky cauldron one day when was in London with his aunt and uncle left without him. He looked around in fear as a man with extremely bond hair started walking towards him.

"What is such a young boy like you doing alone in a place like this, the man had asked

"I don't know where I am my aunt and uncle forgot me in London" little Harry whispered in fear.

The man squatted down so he was eye level with the boy. "What's your name child" he asked as he summoned his companion over to him.

"Boy or freak" was the response that was said.

"surely you have to have a name" said the blonde man. My aunt once said it was Harry Potter" the boy whispered a man dressed in all black with black hair and eyes came over with a tray of food.

Severus Snape always prided himself in keeping his emotions in check, but looking at the small child of two of his best friends made him angry.

"Do you believe in magic Harry?" Lucius asked.

He almost dropped the tray he was holding when the little boy tensed in fear and backed away.

"Magic isn't real I'm just a freak" the little boy said

Severus had just enough time to put the tray down before the boy tried to bold from the door. As Harry ran past him Severus grabbed the small boy around his waist and hoisted him up as he began kicking and fighting to get free.

"Let me go, please don't hurt me" Harry cried

"Relax child I would never hurt an innocent child" was whispered in his ear.

Harry sagged in relief and allowed the man to hold him as they began his education on the wizarding world.

End flashback

The next morning Harry woke up not knowing where he was. He felt safe and there was a set of strong arms wrapped around him securely that caused him to tensed.

"Relax love you are at Malfoy Manor in my rooms" was whispered into his ear. Hearing that voice always sent shivers down his spine.

End of chapter two let me know how I am doing so far


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains slash

Harry turned over to look into the eyes of his lover.

"Good Morning" he whispered

"How are you felling"? Severus asked while pushing Harry's hair out of his eyes. Harry closed his eyes and sight in contentment at the feel of his lovers hand on his face.

"Sev" he whimpered

Severus smiled at he need in his lovers voice. He leaned in and gently kissed the lips he had been craving for the past month. Harry melted into Severus as he flipped Harry onto his back and laid on top of him. Severus ran his tongue across Harry's lips asking for entrance which was granted immediately. He explored the mouth that was open for him whilst he coaxed Harry's tongue into his mouth.

As the passion grew Severus shifted his weight only to groan as Harry's erection pressed into his thigh. Severus moved his lips from Harry's lips to his need and began to suck and bite his way down Harry's collarbone.

"mmm" Severus groaned "I have missed you my love"

"Severus please /I need you"

Harry moaned when Severus crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss forcing his tongue directly into the eager mouth. Severus groaned as he felt the smaller hands of his lover running up and down his back only to shiver as the hands landed on the small of his back and ran teasing circles at the very edge of the waist band of his pants.

"You know" he purred as he moved down Harry's throat sucking gently on his adams apple "keep doing that and I might not be able to control myself" he let our a yelp of surprise as the small body flipped their positions so Harry was on top.

Harry bent his face until it was just hovering over Severus's lips. "you talk to much" Harry said as he kissed him. Harry moved from Severus's lips to trail kisses down his chest. He took extra time to suck on both of his nipples before moving downwards/

"Harry" Severus moaned as Harry dipped his tongue into his naval. As the small body slithered back up his body Severus hoisted Harry up and kissed him while forcing harry's hips down so their erections could rub together.

Harry rolled his head back at the friction "Sev" he moaned "I want to feel you". Severus smirked against Harry's neck and flipped them again without breaking the contact. He kissed his way down Harry's chest returning the favor and biting and sucking his nipples. Harry arched into him as sev dipped his tongue into his bellybutton.

He hooked his finger into the elastic of Harry's sleep pants and boxers and polled them both off kissing the skin as it was exposed until they we thrown into a pile on the floor.

Only being encouraged by the sounds of his lover Severus kissed up Harry's legs and on the inside of each of his thighs before finally taking Harry into his mouth. Harry almost screamed at the pleasure of felling the warm wetness of Severus's mouth as he moved his tongue around the head and down the shaft as he moved his mouth up and down the length while fondling Harry's balls.

"Sev I wont last much longer please fuck me please". Harry all but cried as Severus released his cock and seductively made his way up his body to kiss him.

While Severus was kissing him Harry moved his hands to Severus's sleep pants and pushed them down along with his boxer stopping when Sev kicked them off.

Sev grabbed his want and cast a lubrication spell on his fingers and he began to prepare his lover while sucking on his neck. When he thought Harry was prepared enough he withdrew his fingers and coated his hard cock with lube.

"Lets try something different tonight love" Severus said huskily in Harry's ear.

"Just get in me please" was the moaned response he received. Harry let out a yelp as Severus flipped them over so Harry was on top.

"What are you doing Sev"? Harry whispered

"I want to watch you tonight I want to see you lose control as you ride me" Was the response Severus gave.

Harry groaned as the hands on his hips lifted him up until he felt the thick tip of Severus's cock at his entrance.

"Slow down" was all Severus said before he pushed down on Harry's hips to help him ease down onto his pulsing cock.

Harry groaned the whole way down until he was completely full of his lover. Severus groaned as he was completely buried in his lover for the first time in over a month. Harry sat there trying to catch his breath when Severus moved his hips up causing Harry to gasp.

"Move before I lose it" Severus growled.

Harry laid his hands on Severus's chest to get more leverage as he lifted himself up and down on Sev's hard cock.

Severus moaned as Harry lost control his head thrown back as he moved up and down almost making Severus lose it when the hands on his chest pinched his nipples.

"God Harry don't stop" he moaned as he moved his hands down Harry's back bringing out a moan as he pinched Harry's bum. He moved his hand up Harry's back over his shoulder down his chest stopping at each nipple to pinch then continuing downwards to the cock laying on his belly.

When he felt like he was going to lose it Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's cock making sure to squeeze the tip then back down the whole length as Harry cried out his release and collapsed on top of Severus. Severus growled and flipped them over crashing his lips to Harry's as he began pounding into Harry. With three long thrusts Severus came moaning Harry's name.

"I love you" he breathed when he could think.

"I love you to Harry" was said as they both fell asleep in each others arms sev having a dreamless sleep Harry thinking about ho they had ended up together.

This is my first sex scene let me now what you all think


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

Eleven year old Harry Potter sat on the stool in front of the great hall. "Please don't tell anyone what you see in my mind" Harry thought to the sorting hat.

"_Do not worry child your secrets are safe. I see you know about our world and have a new family and oh what's this you have a crush on our potions professor. You should tell him". _Was said by the hat

"Why would I tell him? I am a small scrawny eleven year old who he has taught since I was eight!" Harry thought

"_You will be surprised at how much I know and I know he loves you as more than a child. He wants to know you in a more personal way and he will get to seeing as how it is going to be SLYTHERIN!!"_

The hall was completely silent as Harry joined his brother at the slytherin table. When dinner was over and everyone was in the common room relaxing Harry feel asleep on the couch and feel into a nightmare.

Nightmare

Harry laid in the cupboard under the stairs waiting to be let out when he heard the lock open and his uncle came in. "Hello pet" his uncle purred as he advanced on the small boy. Harry whimpered and tried to move away as the fat hands ripped off his cloths.

"Harry" he heard was he jerked awake and scrambled away from the hands holding him down.

"Back up Draco you know better than to touch him after a nightmare". Harry heard a familiar voice whisper. He opened his eyes to look into the coal black eyes of the man he loved.

"Severus" Harry cried as he flung himself into Severus's arms.

"Shh Harry calm down. Come we have to talk". Was whispered in his ear as he was picked up and carried through a secret passage into Severus's sitting room. "Would you like some tea"? Severus asked

"Yes please" was the meek answer. When they both had a cup of tea Severus started talking.

"I am scared Harry". was the first thing he said

"Why"? Harry asked as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved.

"Because I am starting to develop feelings for you". was whispered back

"Why would you have feelings for a small scrawny boy who was abused as a small child?" Harry said as he lowered his head to look at his shoes. He was surprised when a hand was placed under his chin to force him to meet coal black eyes.

"I have had feelings for you since I first saw the scared little boy 3 years ago. My feelings have only grown since than and I know your young only 11 but I want to be with you. Nothing can happen physically except maybe kissing until you are 17 but I want to spend that time getting to know you"/ Severus said.

"I have loved you since I was 9 and you were helping me with potions. I don't care about the physical stuff I want to be with you." He was cut off as a pair of lips were placed on top of his in his first ever kiss. End of flashback.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't seethe eyes open. "What are you thinking about"? Severus whispered

"About when we got together six years ago." Harry said smiling.

"Ah yeas finally we can be together in the open because you weren't 17 when I touched you". Severus chuckled

"yes but I don't regret it and it means I can put this on where everyone can see it". Harry said as he got up and pulled a box out of his bag that was on the floor next to the bed.

"Ah yes" Severus said as he took the box out of Harry's hand and opened it up to reveal a simple silver engagement ring that he slid onto Harry's finger.

"How did you get Siri to agree to our engagement when I was 15"? Harry asked as he snuggled into his lover.

"He could tell when I was with you in the shrieking shack in third year that I loved you and after you told him about you home life he said he wanted you to be happy and didn't want to lose you so he did what he thought would be best and gave me his blessing.

"Ah well I can't wait for him to see the ring." Harry laughed as he thought about his godfather and godfather-in-law.

"They will be happy for you" Severus said. "We better get up and go tell Sirius and Remus and the Malfoy's about our engagement.

After getting dressed and going downstairs for breakfast they ran into Draco in the hall.

"Draco" they said as they all went downstairs to the dining room where Lucius, Cissa, Sirius and Remus were sitting.

"Harry and I have an announcement."

"What is it Severus?" asked Remus

"Well you know Harry and I have been together for over 6 years"

"Yeah what is it"? asked Sirius

"We got engaged 2 years ago" said Severus taking a hold of Harry's hand.

"Congrats". was chorused by everyone

I'm happy for you son". said lucius giving Harry and Severus both a hug.

"Thanks dad" Harry said.

First day of school 3 months later entrance hall outside the great hall

"Are you sure you want everyone to know we are married Sev?" Harry asked. They had decided to get married on Harry's 17th birthday since they had been together for so long.

"Yes love I want people to stop trying to get into your pants. I want them to to know your mine". Severus said as he kissed the wedding band on Harry's finger.

Harry smiled and stood on his tip toes to kiss his husband gently on the lips wrapping his arms around his neck while Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"I love you and no one is going to change that". Harry said when they broke apart for air.

"I love you to". Severus said as he took Harry's hand and led him into the great hall.

That's it for this chapter let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

`Albus Dumbledor sat at the head table looking around for the brat who messed up his plans. He was shocked out of his thoughts when the doors opened and Harry Potter and Severus Snape walked into the great hall hand in hand. He was even more shocked when the potions master walked the brat to his house table and kissed him so passionately most of the people got hot and bothered.

"Severus Snape what the hell are you doing kissing your student"? He yelled.

Severus pulled away from his husband and whispered "we will finish this later"

"Looking forward to it" Harry smirked as his husband turned around to address the headmaster,

"Why I am kissing my husband headmaster" the whole hall gasped.

"What do you mean husband?" Dumbledor asked while inside he was seething he had promised the Wesley's that Harry and Ron would be married since Ginny was already in a relationship and good friends with the jerk.

"I mean headmaster that we have known each other for 9 years and have been a couple for 6 and we decided it was time to make it official. We got married on his 17th birthday." Severus smirked as Slytherin house, Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Grangers boyfriend Neville Longbottom all started cheering and clapping.

Ron Weasly being the idiot he is stood up and yelled "You can't be married to him Potter we have been promised to each other! Right headmaster?"

Severus watched from the head table as Granger slapped Weasley his attention however was drawn to his husband who was pale and shaking.

Faster than anyone had seen him move Weasley had gone over to the slytherin table and forcefully kissed Harry. Severus saw red as weasley grabbed Harry's butt and faster than even weasly had moved severus was pulling weasley away from his husband while shielding him with his body.

"Don't ever touch what is mine weasly"

He turned away from the irate redhead and wrapped his arms around his husband glaring at weasly when he tensed.

"Shhh my love it is ok just relax" Severus whispered in Harry's ear.

As Harry relaxed Severus led him out of the great hall and down to their chambers. Sitting down on the couch and pulling Harry into his lap as he cried. Severus was surprised as Harry moved so he was straddling his husband's lap.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked

"I want to claim you for the first time Sev." Harry said as he began trailing kisses down the pale neck.

Severus's breath hitched as he thought about what that meant.

"Are you sure I don't want you to be pressured to top me". Severus said as he pulled Harry's head back to look into the green eyes.

"I want everyone to know that I belong to you but also you belong to me" Harry said watching the emotion in the coal black eyes.

"All right" Severus said as he stood up and carried his husband into their bedroom.

"You are going to have to teach me. I have never topped before." Harry said

As the door to their bedroom closed Harry found himself pushed up against the wall and he was kissed hungrily. Severus slid his hands down Harry's back to clasp them under his ass and hoisting him up as the small hands clasped around his neck and the legs wrapped around his waste,

Severus walked backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. He fell backwards pulling Harry down on top of him. Harry was about four inches shorter than Severus and about fifty pounds lighter. Severus used his feet to push himself backwards until his head hit the pillows.

"Just let your body guide you" Severus said "Do what you think is rights.

Harry nodded and kissed Severus hard asking for entrance and gaining it almost immediately. He lazily ran his tongue over Severus's moaning when Severus sucked on his tongue. Harry moved his lips down Severu's neck sucking on the sensitive skin next to his ear. While Harry was busy on his neck Severus was working on the buttons on Harry's shirt.

:"Damn buttons" Severus groaned as his and Harry's clothed cocks met.

"A little eager tonight love?" Harry purred into his ear as he began to thrust his hips with the pair under him causing delicious friction.

"Damn right I haven't been taken in years" Severus's groan was cut off as a pair of eager lips crashed against his in a savage kiss.

"We will have to make it worth you while than won't we"? Harry groaned when Severus attached his lips to his neck. Harry moved his hands down Severus's sides and brought them up to his chest to start working on the buttons of his shirt.

Severus moaned as Harry kissed the skin on his chest as it was exposed. He arched off of the bed when Harry bit his nipple than smoothed it with his tongue. He almost lost it when Harry swirled his tongue in his bellybutton.

"Harry if you do that again I won't last much longer" Severus moaned as Harry kissed his way back up Severus's body until he felt his lips on his own and he was kissed brutally while pushing Harry's hips down to meet his.

Harry moaned as his and Severus's erections rubbed together.

"Mmm" Severus moaned "I want to feel you please" Severus begged as he felt Harry's hands on the buttons of his black pants.

Harry smirked against his mouth as he unclasped the buttons and pulled down the zipper before pulling Severus's pants and boxers completely off.

Severus moaned when Harry stood up. "Relax love" he heard Harry chuckle.

Severus opened his eyes and saw Harry standing at the end of their bed. He watched as Harry began to take his pants off slowly. Severus deciding that Harry was taking to long ran his hands up his chest pinching his nipples in the process. He watched in satisfaction as the bulge in Harry's pants twitched. He ran his hand down his chest over his stomach and closed his eyes in pleasure when his long fingers closed around his naked cock.

His eyes flew open a second later as a small body pounced on him kissing him while replacing his hands with a pair of smaller ones. "That wasn't fair love" Harry growled while he moved his hand harder and faster up Severus's length.

Severus moaned and thrust his hips into Harry's hand.

"Harry please take me" Severus groaned when the hand was removed from his member. He cried out in pure bliss when he felt the first lubed finger enter him. He felt Harry stop.

"Am I hurting you Sev?" Harry Whispered. "Oh Merlin no don't stop" Severus Growled.

When Harry thought Severus was prepared well enough he coated his member and alined it to Severus's entrance but than he stopped suddenly getting scared. Harry was surprised when he felt long fingers curl over his hand.

"Let me help you love". Sev whispered as he helped Harry guide his head into the tight entrance. He groaned as Severus wrapped his legs around him and tightened them pulling Harry closer and causing him to become completely buried inside his lover.

"Just move when you're ready". Severus whispered in his ear.

Severus was in heaven. Feeling Harry inside him was better than he ever imagined. He moaned loudly as Harry thrust into him gently at first but as the passion grew Harry began moving in vigor hitting that sweet spot every time.

"I want to come together". Severus moaned as Harry thrust into him again.

As Harry felt his release nearing he reached between them to stroke Severus. After two more thrusts and pulls they both came moaning each others names.

Once Harry was able to move he pulled out of Severus and laid down next to him kissing him gently on the lips.

"Thank you" He whispered. He felt Severus wrap his arms around him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Whatever for"? He whispered back.

"For letting me claim you" was his answer.

"Whether you claimed me or not I was always and will always be yours Harry that is what the rings on our fingers and the vows we took mean" Severus said.

Harry smiled and snuggled into his husband. They both fell into a dreamless sleep almost immediately.

The next morning after showering together with some innocent touching Severus and Harry walked into the great hall. Severus had his arm around Harry's shoulder while Harry had his around his waist.

"See you later love" Severus said loud enough for everyone to hear before giving Harry a gentle kiss.

"Later dear" Harry said as he sat down next to Draco.

"How was your night brother"? Draco said with a smirk.

"Draco lucius Malfoy you wipe that smirk off you face before I tell a certain redhead about a certain someone's fantasy involving…" Harry was cut off by Draco putting his hand over his mouth.

"You swore you wouldn't mention THAT to anyone." Draco hissed.

"Than keep your comments to yourself brother dear" Harry sing songed.

They were in the middle of breakfast when Molly weasley, followed by Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George stormed into the great Hall.

There ya go another chapter let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

"HARRY POTTER HOW DARE YOU!" Molly screamed as she made a v-line for the slytherin table. She was shocked when she ran face first into a black clad chest.

"I would suggest Mrs. Weasly you think before touching my husband", Severus hissed at her as he stood protectively between Molly and Harry as the whole weasly clan behind her smirked in satisfaction.

"I don't know what you did to him Snape but there is no way Harry would willingly marry you," Molly screeched as the hall gasped.

"Actually Mrs. Weasly" Harry said as he moved to take Severus's hand, "I have been with Severus since I was eleven and was very happy to marry him.

"Don't be silly Harry dear you will be much happier wit Ronald once we get this marriage terminated." Molly said happily

The weasly's behind her stared at her in shock.

"What are you talking about Molly?" Arthur asked

Molly smiled, "The headmaster is looking into terminating the marriage and planning the union of Ron and Harry as soon as does so.

The whole hall gasped at this. It was very dangerous to force a bonded pair to separate.

The smile was wiped off of her face as her whole family, save Ron walked past her to stand behind Harry, and Harry was laughing hysterically while Severus smirked.

"You really think we didn't think of that?" Harry said "we are legally bound by magic and we are married in the muggle world."

Molly was stunned to say the least.

"And what makes you think I would want to marry Ron?" Harry said.

"Well he is your age, he has had a crush on you for a long time and I bet Severus is only in it for the pleasure of topping you," Molly smirked thinking she had won.

Harry looked at Severus who nodded. "Actually we are equals seeing as I have also toped Severus." Harry said.

"Prove it" Molly said smirking again. In the wizarding world when someone was claimed they received a small tattoo on their neck. Her eyes popped out of her head when Harry and Severus revealed their necks with the matching snake tattoo.

"You will marry Ronald Harry ad grow to love him. You should be with someone your own age.

"I never said I wanted to be with you disgusting pathetic so…" his sentence was cut off as Molly slapped him hard across the face.

Many things happened than. Molly's smirk was wiped off her face when her daughter walked up to her and punched her. Harry had curled into a ball on the floor of the great hall shivering, while the slytherins and weasly's except Ron and Molly created a protective circle around Harry and Severous.

"Molly I want a divorce!" Arthur said. Molly only nodded since she was in to much pain to talk.

Everyone watched as Severus got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to lay on top of Harry.

"What's he doing?" asked Hermione.

"Just watch" Draco said, indicating them to be quiet and watch.

They saw Harry tense and try to fight the bigger body on top of him.

Severus cursed Molly Weasly for setting Harry back as he eased himself on top of Harry pinning the smaller body with his. He didn't flinch as Harry began fighting against him. He had done this many times.

He kissed Harry's tattoo causing Harry to tense even more. He moved his hands to Harry's pinning them over his head as he moved his mouth to Harry's. .

Harry was panicking as he felt lips on his until he smelt the familiar scent of potions.

He relaxed against the body on top of him sliding his tongue over Severus's lips. He was granted immediate access to the mouth he loved. Severus sighed in relief as he felt Harry respond to his kiss.

Everyone in the great hall smiled as they saw the way Severus calmed Harry.

"What is going on here?" a voice boomed from the doors to the great hall.

Everyone turned and glared as they saw the headmaster, looking around in shock as he advanced on the circle of people. He was shocked to see Harry underneath Severus in a very passionate kiss.

"What are they doing?" he made to go break up the couple. He was stopped by a very dangerous voice said right behind him.

"Stay away from my son headmaster!" was hissed. He turned around to seed Lucius Malfoy standing right behind him. What was most shocking was the fact that Remus and Sirus where standing behind him glaring at the headmaster with loathing and hate.

"Sirus, Remus where have you been?" the headmaster asked.

"We have been with our godson," Sirus said.

"What do you mean our godson?" said Dumbledore.

"I mean we are married headmaster." Sirius said while showing off his wedding band.

"Back away from my son headmaster or you will regret it." Lucius growled.

"He isn't your son Lucius." Dumbledore growled standing his ground.

"Oh how wrong you are. I adopted him when he was ten. His legal name is Harry James Potter Malfoy Snape. Lucius smirked at the look of shock on Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore turned to look at Harry who was sitting protectively in Severus's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why would I? You never had my interest in mind." Harry said

"I always looked out for you." Dumbledore said.

"No you didn't! You sent me back to the abuse year after year. I was beating and starved and this summer I was raped for the fist time. If it wasn't for Lucius and Severus I would have died.

"Now Harry, don't start those lies again." The headmaster scolded.

"I would advise you Albus to watch what you say is a lie." A voice said. "I have healed Mr. Snape every year since he was eleven and I know abuse when I see it." Poppy said.

"I don't know what you're talking about but it is obvious that this boy is a lying spoilt br…" His rant was cut off as he was bunched in the nose by Severus who had some point gotten up.

"Watch what you say about my husband headmaster." He growled while moving to stand protectively in front of Remus who was holding Harry.

"He won't be you husband for long. I am seeing to that." The headmaster said smirking.

"We are legally married in the wizarding world AND muggle world headmaster" Harry said.

"Why would you want to be with someone who is only in it to top you Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have been claimed as well headmaster Severus said showing his tattoo and to turning to smile at his blushing husband and gapping friends.

"Wow you guys go all out don't you?" Draco asked

"Draco Lucius," Harry said "Need I remind you about my warning?" Harry smirked as his brother paled.

"Harry we need to have a talk later." Ginny said

"But gin," Draco whined

"Don't whine Draco it doesn't suite you." Ginny said

"Yes dear." Draco said kissing Ginny gently on the lips.

"Ginny what are YOU doing?" Molly screeched

"Chill mother we have been together for 3 years." Ginny said

"You can't be with him you're supposed to be with longbottom!" Ron said

"Neville is with me Ronald" Hermione said wrapping her arms around him. "We have been engaged for over a year just like Draco and Ginny." She said

"You mean that ring on the chain around your neck is an engagement ring?" Molly asked.

"Well" Ginny said unclasping the chain and sliding a single diamond ring off of the chain and sliding it on her left finger. "Now it is" while Draco took her hand. Hermione had done the same.

"How could you turn my daughter against me?" Molly said advancing on Harry who took a step back as Remus wrapped his arms around him and Severus grabbed Molly's arm to stop her.

"I suggest you leave." Lucius growled.

"Molly not wanting to deal with Severus walked of out the hall/

"Classes are canceled today" Dumbledore yelled as he stalked out of the hall with Ron behind him.

"Hey guys come down to our room's yay?" Harry said taking his husbands hand.

"Sure" Everyone said following Harry and Severus our of the hall and into their quarters in the dungeons.

"Sit down please." Harry said going into the kitchen and coming out with 4 glasses of Orange juice. After handing everyone a glass he went and sat on Severus's lap. Severus wrapped his arms around him.

"How did you guys know what was happening?" Severus asked

"Arthur sent us a note telling us what was going on so we came." Lucius said.

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

Lucius stood up and knelt in front of Harry lifting his chin so he was looking into his eyes.

"You are my son Harry I am supposed to protect you." He said kissing Harry in a parental way on the lips.

Harry smiled and looked at his friends.

"Happy to finally be officially engaged?" He asked

"Couldn't be happier." Was the chorused reply

"Can we have a sleepover tonight Harry?" Ginny said, "we need to talk about Draco and the warning you gave him."

Harry smirked and looked at Severus.

"Not tonight but maybe on the weekend," Severus said.

Harry smiled and leaned in and gave him a loving kiss.

"Thanks love," He said when they pulled apart.

They all talked for another hour before everyone left.

"It has been a long morning how about a nice relaxing bath?" Severus said

Harry nodded and followed Severus through their bedroom to the a-joining bathroom. While they were waiting for the tub to fill they took their time undressing each other.

"Your beautiful." Severus whispered leaning in and claiming Harry's lips in a demanding kiss.

He broke the kiss when the tub was full. He lead Harry into the warm water sitting on the bottom of the tub with Harry sitting between his legs.

"Why can't I see myself as beautiful?" Harry murmured.

Severus pulled him close and said in his ear, "you were abused for years. That isn't your fault. It will just take more to reassure you that you are the most beautiful thing I have seen." He finished with a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

Harry relaxed into the strong arms behind him.

"I love you Sev so much." He said leaning his head on Severu's shoulder.

"I love you also," Severus said kissing Harry passionately.

Harry felt himself harden due to the words and kiss. He shifted so that he was straddling Severus's lap lowering his hips. He groaned when he felt Severus was also hard. Rolling his hips to meet each of his husband's thrusts. Harry gasped as a cool wet soapy finger entered him.

After a few more seconds of grinding Severus grabbed Harry's hips and lifted him up until he was aligned with his entrance. He than pushed Harry until he was completely inside of his lover. Harry's legs instantly wrapped around him.

Severus began a slow pace of lifting his hips to thrust into Harry. He was surprised as Harry moved to meet each of his thrusts. As their releases came nearer Severus pushed his belly hard into Harry's erection trapping it between them creating greater friction.

Harry crashed their lips together as he began to move faster against Severus. He screamed into his mouth as the most intense orgasm made him see stars. Once he could move he lifted himself off of Severus and sat back in the water.

"I will never get tired of that" Harry said.

Severus smiled and pulled Harry to him. "Me either," he said as he grabbed a wash cloth and began to gently wash Harry. When he was done Harry returned the favor.

They both stood up, Severus casting a drying charm on both of them before they put on their cloths and went to the great hall for lunch.

Walking into the great hall Harry smiled, when he saw Ginny, Hermione, and Neville sitting at the Slytherin table. He kissed Severus on the cheek and sat down next to his friends.

"Mr. Potter will you come to my office?" said Dumbledore.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Sev" he said into his mind. "I'll be ok." Ever since their bonding they could talk like that.

"All right call if you need me."

As he followed Dumbledore to his office he got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Walking into office he was shocked and confused to see his parents standing there.

There ya go let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell is going on here?" He said outloud. To his husband he sent, "Sev you better get siri and Remus and get up here."

"Ok Harry hang in there until we get there." Was sent back to him.

"Sit down Harry and we will explain." James said.

"No I will stay standing thanks" Harry said. Knowing his husband was on his way he moved away from the door, "Start talking."

"Well that night we weren't at home we had gone out for some alone time. We thought you would be safe. When we got home the house was in ruined and we couldn't find you. We thought you had died until we took a visit to diagon ally and saw you when you were 12. You looked so happy we decided to leave you alone until you were of age than we would come and take you home." Lily said smiling at him.

"Happy? I wasn't happy. I was abused and raped by my uncle every year until I left in the middle of this summer!" Harry said backing up when his father stalked towards him.

"Yes the headmaster told us about your lies," his father made to grab him but was stopped by a deadly voice at the door.

"Don't touch him James." Sirius said in a deadly calm voice.

James not listening grabbed Harry and was very surprised when he screamed and curled into a ball.

"Please uncle Vernon don't," He screamed

"What happened?" James asked looking confused.

"Damnit James I told you not to touch him! SEVERUS!" Sirius yelled to someone behind him.

"What happened Siri?" Severus asked

"The idiot grabbed him." Sirius said

"Damnit Potter your son has been abused for years. If someone tells you not to touch him than don't," Severus growled.

He crawled over to Harry wedging himself between Harry and the wall. He wrapped his arms and legs around him.

"Relax love he won't hurt you." He whispered into his ear sighing in relief when Harry relaxed.

Harry turned over and curled his body into Severus's.

"The headmaster told him I was lying," Harry whispered.

"Show them the scars then." Was whispered back

Harry took Remus's hand and got up Severus following. He turned away from his parents. Not moving his eyes from Severus he unbuttoned his shirt. He let it fall to the floor removing the wife beater shirt he wore under all of his cloths. He threw it on the floor to.

He heard his parents gasp. Carved into his back were the word freak, and whore. Hundreds of scars littered the back of the 17 year old.

Lily and James were both shocked. Harry wasn't lying. Lily reached out a hand and touched one nasty scar. She was shocked when Harry flinched and moved so he was in Severus's arms.

"You can't touch him without him knowing," Was snapped by Sirius who watched as the fire turned green and Lucius stepped through.

"Your father is here Harry." Severus said.

James was shocked when Malfoy senior walked behind his son hugging him from behind.

Harry shifted so he was leaning into Severus whose hands were on his hips while hugging his dad.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Dumbles told them he was lying, James grabbed him, Harry calmed down, showed them his scars, than Lily touched him." Severus said.

"Two times in one day headmaster." Lucius said turning to face the headmaster. He turned to the Potters, "perhaps we should finish this conversation in Harry's rooms." Both Potters nodded.

"Can you please get Dray and Ginny they know about the scars I need them there to." Harry whispered.

"Of course cub, me and Remus will get them than come to you rooms. Is the password the same?" when Harry nodded they left.

"We are not done here!" Dumbledore said.

"Yes we are." said James, Lily, and Lucius.

Lily and James followed behind until they got to and Harry and Severus's rooms.

They had just sat down when Rmus and Sirius came back with Ginny and Draco.

"Harry what happened?" They asked giving him a hug each. When Harry was done they were both pissed.

"Damn him he is going to pay." Draco said.

"Draco lucius watch yourself." Lucius said.

"Yes father" he said

"Have you explained everything to them yet?" Ginny asked.

"They just saw the scars on my back." Harry said.

"Only your back?" Draco blurted.

"Draco." Harry said

"What do you mean only his back?" Lily said.

"Let us tell you everything than I might show you" Harry said

For the next two and a half hours they went on to explain about Harry's life at the Dursley's, the adoption into the Malfoy family, and his marriage, keeping the name secret for now.

"If we would have known we would have gotten you sooner." Lily said.

"I know but I am happy being a Malfoy. They along with my spouse have taken good care of me." Harry said.

"We want to be in your life to Harry." Said James

"I want that to but maybe as and aunt and uncle. I have Lucius and Cissy as parents" Harry said.

"That is fin but we want to see the scars."

"All right in the bathroom. You guys Remus and Sev." Harry said

"Why Severus?" Lily asked curiously.

"We are married," Severus said

"That explains a lot" James said as he followed Harry and Severus into the bathroom.

Harry had everyone wait in his and Severus's bedroom. He walked out a few minutes later in nothing but a robe.

"You two need to understand two things" He said walking to stand in front of them. "One I have only been naked in front of Poppy, Severus, and Remus since my uncle raped me and two only the people here in these rooms and Poppy know about the scars." He said.

"We understand" his parents said.

Harry took a deep breath looking into Severus's eyes as he untied the robe and let it fall to the floor. Lily and James stared in horror at their naked son. His whole body was covered in scares of all shapes and sizes.

"Dear god" James breathed. "Why would he leave you there?"

"He didn't care about what happened to me" Harry said as he went back into the bathroom coming out moments later fully clothed. He walked over to Remus and curled in his lap like a small child.

"Remus is the only one who comforts him after showing his scars." Severus explained at the questioning look.

"Why if you're his husband?" James asked

"Remus is like his godmother" Severus chuckled at the look he received. "He feels safe and secure with me but he and Remus have the godparent bond which makes him feel safe in a more parental way.

"Oh" They said as the door opened and Sirus ran in.

"Dumbles is starting again." He said as they all left the room to find Lucius standing in front of Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Severus growled and held Harry protectively in his arms.

"What do you want?" Sirus growled standing protectively with James in front of Harry and Severus.

"You aren't welcome here" Lily growled from next to Lucius.

"We are here to talk about Harry's wedding" Smiled Molly

"He is already happily married" Lily said looking at Harry who had paled.

"Yes well it will be terminated soon enough than he will marry my son." Molly said smirking at Severus.

"Draco, why don't you and Ginny take Harry into the bedroom? We will come get you when we are done?" Lucius said

"Yes father" Draco said leading Ginny and Harry down the hall into the master bedroom.

Once Harry was out of sight Severus turned angry black eyes on the headmaster.

"We told you headmaster that our marriage cannot be terminated." Severus growled.

"Yes we will see about that. Harry needs someone who won't tolerate his lies like you do." If it wasn't for James and Sirus Severus would have killed the headmaster.

"He didn't lie headmaster!" Lily growled.

"He has always been a filthy liar" Molly said Severus lunged at her, but he was caught around the waist by small arms and a voice whispering in his ear.

"Relax love" Harry purred "they are just being difficult. Don't do something you will regret.

Everyone watched shocked as Severus covered the hands on his belly and leaned back into his smaller lover.

"You know they can't do anything about our marriage and they have to have my parent's permission for the wedding, which you know Lucius and Cissy would never give" He whispered.

"That is right headmaster" Lily said "you need a parental blessing for a marriage and even if he wasn't adopted James nor I would ever force him into a marriage he doesn't want to be in."

"We are trying to terminate his adoption also" Molly said.

"You won't be able to" Said Sirus because he is adopted in the muggle world also and he would just go to me because we did a double adoption incase you tried something like this."

They watched in satisfaction as the headmaster and Molly left.

There ya go another chapter let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

Severus turned around and hugged Harry tightly.

"I can't lose you" He said.

Harry touched him on the cheek so they were looking into each others eyes.

"You won't" Harry whispered. "I won't let that happen. You are mine and I am yours like our vows and rings symbolize and also our tattoos." Harry was cut off as Severus crushed their lips together in a needing kiss. They broke apart for air.

"I love you" Severus said placing one last kiss on Harry's lips.

"I love you to" Harry said wrapping his arms around Severus's waist.

"Severus?" James said. Severus turned around to see James standing behind him with his hand outstretched. "Thank you for taking good care of my son. I hope in time we could be friends like you are with Sirius and Remus".

Severus grasped the hand offered to him, "I would like that" he said

"We better be going James" Lily said

"Wait," Harry said "You didn't tell me if you had any more kids".

"We have a daughter who will be going into her fifth year"

"Harry you could meet her whenever you want" James said.

"Why don't you all join us for dinner tonight" Severus said.

"Alright we will be back around six." Lily smiled.

"See you than" Harry said

"I have to go as well" Lucius said giving Harry a hug

"Thanks for coming dad" Harry said.

"I will talk to you soon" Lucius said as he left.

"Siri will you guys come back for dinner" Harry asked

"Sure see you later" He said before taking Remus's hand and leaving.

"By Harry" Ginny said hugging him.

"By guys" Harry said

"I think I'll go take a nap" Harry said once everyone had left.

"Alright I will wake you when it is time to get ready" Severus said leaning down to gently kiss Harry

An hour later Severus was sitting in the living room reading a book when he heard Harry scream.

He jumped up and ran into their bedroom to see Harry thrashing on the bed. In two strides he was lying on the bed holding Harry and whispering comforting words until Harry woke with a gasp.

"It's ok Harry" Severus whispered "I've got you"

Harry buried his face in Severus's chest and cried. Once he calmed down Severus began talking.

"What was it about this time?" he asked

"Dumbles and Weasley took you away from me and I couldn't protect you" Harry said turning away from Severus in shame. "I am supposed to protect you. I defeated Voldy but I can't even protect you from Dumbles."

He made to get up but strong hands on his arms stopped him as Severus turned him so he was looking at him.

"Don't hide from me Harry" He said "We have been through to much you don't need to hide"

"I can't lose you" Harry said "I'm weak if I can't even protect you in my dreams" Harry lowered his eyes but fingers curled under his chin to make him look into black eyes.

"You are the strongest person I know" Severus whispered. "You don't have to worry about protecting me there is no way I am ever going to allow them to Separate us."

He leaned down and Kissed Harry shifting so he was laying on top of his smaller husband he asked for entrance which was granted. He groaned as Harry thrust his hips up to meet his hardness. They stayed like that grinding their cocks together until they both came.

"We better get ready for dinner." Harry said when he caught his breather.

"You can shower first" Severus said sitting up and watching his husband walk into the bathroom.

20 minutes later Harry emerged from the bathroom with a fluffy green towel wrapped around his small hips.

"Muggle or Wizard cloths love?" Harry asked

"Muggle you look sexy in jeans" Severus said pinching Harry's ass as he walked by him to get into the bathroom.

When he walked out of the bathroom 20 minutes later he froze. There stood Harry dressed in loose fitting blue jeans black boots and a black silk button down shirt that was opened in the front to reveal a dark green wife beater tank and a green belt. His hair was styled in spikes tipped with green.

Harry smiled at him

"See something you like?" He said.

"I just might" Severus said walking over to the closet while Harry snickered.

Severus chose a similar outfit to Harry's blue jeans but everything else was black.

Harry eyed him hungrily.

"I wish you would or could wear those cloths when we go back to classes Monday." Harry said following Severus out into the living room and joining him on the black leather couch.

Severus snorted as he but his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him to rest at his side. "You would have a hard time explaining to Draco why you all of a sudden paid attention in class" He chuckled and smirking.

The smirk was wiped off of his face when he was hit unexpectedly in the head by a pillow. He looked into Harry's happy green eyes and smirked evilly.

Harry seeing the smirk jumped up and attempted to run. He was caught by strong arms and pinned on the floor by Severus bigger body,

Severus pinned Harry's hands over his head as he moved to whisper in Harry's ear.

"You didn't think I would allow that?" He laughed.

Harry squealed as Severus ran his fingers down his sides and began to tickle.

"Sev stop" Harry laughed.

"I win, I believe I get a prize" he said

"Why would I?" Harry was cut off as a new wave of tickling had him laughing

"Ok ok just please stop." Harry laughed trying to catch his breath. Once he could breath again he grabbed Severus at the back of his head to push his lips to Severus's in a kiss. They broke apart when there was a knock at the door.

"Severus" Sirus's voice was heard "Stop molesting my godson and open the door"

Harry laughed as Severus stood up and helped him to his feet.

"Yes Severus stop molesting me" Harry purred into his ear smirking at the shiver that ran through Severus's body

Severus pushed him into the wall forcing his lips apart with his tongue. "Never" he said when they broke apart he laced their fingers together as he went to open the door to reveal a smirking Sirus and laughing Remus.

"Ha Ha very funny" Harry said kissing both men on the cheek.

"I thought so James and Lily should be here any moment" As Remus said that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Severus said after opening the door.

Lily and James entered followed by a girl who looked like his mother. Same build and height making her a couple inches taller than him.

"Harry this is Zoe. Zoe this is your older brother Harry" Lily said.

"Hello Zoe" Harry said

"Hello" She made to touch him but stopped when he took a step back

"She won't hurt you" Severus whispered.

"No I won't" Zoe said stepping closer and hugging him. He tensed at first and than relaxed

"So Harry you have really good taste in cloths we should so go shopping sometime" Zoe said.

"I would like that" Harry said "If Remus can come to"

"Of course we could make a day out of it" She smiled at him

"Yes son you do have good taste in cloths" James said.

"I like to be comfortable" He admitted.

"Me to I hate skirts mom mad me wear it" Zoe groaned.

"I might have something that would fit you if you parents don't mind" Harry said.

"That's fine" They watched as the two walked out of the room.

"Why would he have girl cloths?" James asked Severus.

"Ginny and he are close so when he goes shopping he gets her an outfit to leave here. She and Draco stay her almost every weekend.

"Thanks for telling my secret Sev." Harry said.

They turned around and their jaws dropped. Zoe stood there in hip hugger jeans black heals a green spaghetti strap tank top under a black leather jacked her hair was down with black highlights and she wore a tiny bit of makeup.

"Damn cub you should go into the fashion business" Sirus said.

"Are you sure I can keep the cloths Harry?" Zoe asked as she walked to stand next to her parents.

"Sure I can get her another outfit when we go shopping" Harry said.

"I love it" Lily said "I can't believe you picked it Harry"

"It's a gift. Ginny's parents aren't rich and her mom is a bint so now that she is going to be a Malfoy I get to have fun helping to dress her.

"Who is this lovely lady wearing Gin's cloths Harry?" came an amused voice.

"Hello Draco and Ginny this is my sister Zoe. Gin I let her have that outfit hope you don't mind." Harry said

"Oh another girl Yay, she should come for the slumber party" Ginny said.

"Yea, if you would like. It is next weekend" Harry said

"Sure" Zoe answered with a smile.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Harry asked his brother

"We were using the floo to go see mom and dad" Ginny said

"Tell them we say hello" Harry said

"See you later" Ginny said while hugging Harry and kissing him on the lips like a sister.

"So Harry is Ginny your Girlfriend?" Zoe asked

Harry who had just taken a drink promptly spit it out

"Where would you get that idea?" he asked

"She kissed you" Zoe pointed out.

"Ya she is engaged to Draco. She has been like my sister for years" He responded, "Besides my husband would not be happy about it.

"Oh who is you husband?" she said

"I am": Severus who had gone to see Draco and Ginny out said as he walked back into the room and placed his hands around Harry's waist from behind.

Zoe smiled "not only do you have good taste in cloths, but also good taste in men.

Harry blushed whilst Severus whispered so only he could here "She is right you have excellent taste in men" he smirked as Harry shivered.

"Yes but you got a husband who has good fashion sense and who can cook." Harry snickered at the look on James face.

"Were did you learn to cook?" James instantly regretted the question when Harry tensed.

"I don't really want to talk about it" he murmured as he went into the kitchen followed by Severus.

"He was taught to cook by his aunt and uncle when he was younger" Sirius said "He was treated like a house elf by them until Severus rescued him this summer."

In the kitchen Harry was facing out the enchanted window above the sink with his back to the door and his hands on the counter.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked walking behind him and resting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"You would think I would be able to deal with this. I don't have to go back but I can't get past what happened to me." Harry said.

"No one would think you would get past it that fast Harry" Severus said resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "You were abused your whole life"

"Yeah well I defeated Voldermort but I was weak and couldn't defend myself against my muggle uncle" Harry snapped.

Severus turned Harry around and said "You are not weak"

"I am" Harry said trying to move past his husband but Severus would have not of it. He put his arms on either side of Harry's body trapping the smaller body between him and the sink.

"Your not weak if you were you wouldn't have allowed me to touch you so soon, or you wouldn't have stood up to Dumbles. You are the strongest person I know"

"I don't know why you love me after everything that has happened to me" Harry said looking at the floor.

Severus lifted his face gently "Nothing that happened was you fault as I have told you and will keep telling you I will always love you and nothing will change that"

"Why did they do that to me Sev?" Harry said as tears feel from his eyes, "Why couldn't they love me why didn't I know love until I was 9?"

"I don't know. They didn't know what a wonderful person they were hurting." Severus said wiping the tears from Harry's eyes and embracing him as Harry's arms went around his waist. They stood there for a couple of minutes until Harry pulled away.

"Thank you. If you want to go tell them dinner is ready I will bring it out ok?" Harry said

"Sure love" Severus said pecking him gentle on the lips.

"Dinner is ready everyone follow me" Severus announced, when he walked into the living room.

Everyone was shocked when the entered the dining room. The table was set with beautiful china each place had a goblet of wine and water in the center of the table was a bund of dishes filled with delicious smelling food.

"Please have a seat" Harry said from across the room.

"Harry this is amazing" said Lily after taking a bite of chicken.

"Thank you" Harry said eating a small salad to start with

"How did you know what we liked Harry?" James asked.

"I always make a little bit of everything for company to choose from" he answered.

"Great as always Harry" said Sirius.

"Ya padfoor you just flattering him because you know he always makes you favorite Dessert", Remus laughed as his husband glared and Harry smirked.

"What isn't his favorite dessert" Harry said.

"To true love to true"

After dinner they adjourned to the living room for dessert which was peanut butter cheesecake.

"Coffee or tea" Harry asked

"Coffee" said Zoe Sirius and Remus.

"Tea" said James and Lily.

Harry poured out four cups of coffee and three cups of tea since he knew what Severus wanted and settled down on the couch with Severus.

"Do you have a boyfriend Zoe?" Harry asked while taking a bit of the cheesecake. He and Severus were sharing.

"Yea I do we have been together for a year" She answered after taking a sip of her coffee "How long have you and Severus been together?"

"What do you want to know? How long we have known each other, how long we dated or how long we have been married?" Severus asked.

"All of it I guess" She answered.

"Well we have known each other for 8 years; we dated discreetly for six and have been married for almost two months"

"Wow you guys have been together a long time" She said.

"Yes but it is worth it. I wouldn't change it at all" Severus said.

"Me either. Besides Lucius would be pissed if we did since Harry" Just than there was a knock on the door

There ya go chapter eight read and review to let me know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll get it" Severus said as he walked and opened it. "Hello Hermione, Neville what are you doing here?"

"Well" Neville said "We figured Harry wouldn't mind us coming for some of his fabulous Peanut butter cheesecake".

"Really Nev I'm hurt you only come to see me for my food" Harry pouted.

"Not just food" Hermione said "Coffee to" she laughed while Harry snickered.

"Zoe, Lily, James this is my unofficial sister Hermione and her fiancé Neville" Harry introduced.

"Pleasure" they all said.

"Would you like to dance love?" Severus said.

"Now? You never dance in front of people" Harry said shocked

"Yes well I will make and exception this once since we haven't danced since our wedding" Severus said pulling Harry off of the couch and into his arms where they started dancing to music that had started to play.

"They are amazing dancers" Sirus whispered "especially together"

Everyone smiled at the happy look on Harry's face as he and Severus swayed to the music. As the song ended Severus gently kissed Harry on the lips.

"Are you excited about classes starting Harry?" Zoe asked

Harry looked at Severus then answered. "I already took my exams. I graduated over the summer."

"Really than you can help us prepare" Hermione said.

"What will you do now?" asked James

"I am going to help coach the Slytherin quidditch team and work as a stylist from here" Harry announced "Remus will help me"

"That's good at least you will be busy whilst Severus teaches" said Lily

"Yes and Remus is there to keep me safe from Dumbles and keep me company" Harry smiled over at Remus.

Severus looked at the clock "speaking about work I have to teach in the morning so I think we should end this party"

"All right good night Severus, Harry" said everyone at the same time

"Good night" said Severus and Harry

Once Severus shut the door he turned around and looked at Harry with a glint in his eye.

"Sev don't even think." Harry was cut off as Severus chased him and swung him over his shoulder.

"Let me down Severus Snape" Harry yelped as Severus smacked his ass as he headed into their bedroom closing the door as he went.

Harry laughed as he was unceremoniously dumped on the bed and Severus climbed on top of him resting his weight and his elbows on either side of Harry

"Hello" Harry said looking at him

"Hello" was his answer.

"Can I help you with something?" Harry said shifting his leg so it was in between Severus's legs as he began to move it against Severus still clothed cock

Severus groaned before crushing their lips together in a hungry kiss forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth who kissed him back just as fiercely whilst still rubbing him.

"You know" Harry purred as they broke apart "We can't have sex so much I don't know how I can take it" He groaned as Severus moved his body so their cocks were rubbing together.

"I could stop" Severus said into his ear as he stopped moving.

"Don't you dare" Harry said as he grabbed his hips and forcing them back down "You started it" Harry panted as the grinding got harder "You finish it"

Severus smirked "You know I would never do that to you" Was all he said before making their cloths disappear with the flick of his wand

"Harry groaned in pleasure at the skin to skin contact.

"Sev please" Harry begged "no teasing just get inside me please"

Severus not in the mood for waiting either lubed his fingers or prepared Harry before coating his cock and entering him.

Harry moaned as Severus began to move with in him. Severus reached between them to fondle Harry causing Harry to moan.

"Cum for me love" Severus purred in his ear which made Harry climax hard screaming Severus's name.

The tighting of Harry's channel around his cock had him coming seconds later.

When he was able to move he pulled out of Harry casting a cleaning charm then intertwined his legs with Harry's.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you to" Harry said before they feel asleep.

A couple of hours later Severus woke up to Harry thrashing around on the bed. He gently shook his husband.

"Harry wake up it is just a dream your safe with me" When talking didn't work he leaned over and covered Harry's mouth with his own. He sighed in relief when Harry stopped thrashing and relaxed under him.

"What was it about?" Severus asked when he pulled away

"The usual" Harry responded, snuggling into Severus. It wasn't long before they both feel back to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

When he awoke next Severus noticed that he was alone in their bed. He got up and slid into his Pajama bottoms and walked into the kitchen to see Harry cooking breakfast. Severus walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist "good morning" he said gently kissing Harry's neck.

Harry smiled and leaned back into him "morning" he said turning his head enough to give Severus a chaste kiss.

"What are you making it smells good" Severis said when they pulled apart.

"Pancakes, Scrambled eggs, and fried potatoes" Harry said "Can you pour the coffee?"

"Sure" Severus said as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee and set them on the table as Harry came over with two plates of food and sat down.

"Thank you for cooking today" Severs said as he began to eat.

"I didn't want to eat in the great hall so it was no problem" Harry said. They ate in silence when they were done Severus washed the dishes while Harry went into their bedroom to get ready.

When the dishes were done Severus walked into their bedroom to see Harry standing in front of the mirror in a towel. He walked up behind Harry,

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Everything that has happened this year so far" Harry said leaning into the strong body behind him.

"It is hard to believe that classes haven't even started yet and we have already shocked almost everyone."

Harry snorted as he walked to the closet to pull out a pair of jeans before walking to the dresser and pulling out black boxers and a black tee shirt.

"Almost everyone you mean the whole student body plus faculty and not to mention that the crazy old coot is trying to separate us we made everyone shocked." He said as he got dressed.

He smiled as he felt arms wrap around him. "You know I won't let them separate us. Neither will your parents, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and everyone else who cares about you."

Harry turned around in his embrace resting his hands on Severus's waist. "I know" he said "I just get scared that they will find away to take you away and I will be alone I'm scared of not being strong enough."

"Baby" Severus whispered. "You're the strongest person I know being able to overcome everything that has happened to you."

Harry looked into his eyes and seeing the truth in them he tugged Severu's head down so they could kiss.

Severus broke the kiss with a sigh "I wish I didn't have to leave but I have to

"I know Remy is coming and I can come get you if anything happens," he said as Severus went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Five minutes later he walked into the sitting room to see Harry and Remus sitting on the Couch.

"Good morning Remus" Severus said

"Morning" Remus replied.

"Thank you for staying with Harry" Severus said

"It isn't a problem." Remus said

"Will you be going to the great hall for lunch love?" Severus asked turning to look at Harry who had stood up to walk him to the door.

"I suppose I could sit with Draco." Harry said as they reached the door.

"You could sit with me since you are no longer a student here" Severus said.

"Really?" at Severus's nod Harry reached up to kiss him "See you at lunch."

"I love you" Severus said as he began to walk down the hall.

"I love you to" Harry said as he closed the door and walked in to join Remus on the couch

"Now what" Harry said as Remus ran his fingers through his short black and surprisingly purple hair.

"We could work on you sketches or talk" Remus answered.

"My sketches are done" Harry said

"Talk it is then" was the reply he received

"What about?" Harry asked curling his legs under himself and resting his head on Remus's shoulder.

"Whatever you want" Remus said as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Why does Severus want to be with me?" Harry whispered.

Remus looked at Harry confused "what do you mean cub?"

Harry looked away "I mean how could he want someone with so much baggage. I was abused physically mentally and sexually. I have people trying to kill me and after they are gone I have a man trying to take away the only stable thing in my life. Who would want to have to deal with that for the rest of their lives, I need to be alone to think" Harry said as he stood up and went to his bedroom leaving a worried Remus in the sitting room.

There ya go another chapter let me know what you guys think


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was laying in the center of the bed when he felt it dip and strong arms wrap around him.

"Remus told me what happened" The voice of his father said into his ear.

"Why can't I be normal?" Harry said without turning around to face his father.

"You are as normal as can be considering what you went through" Lucius said sighing as Harry still refused to look at him.

"I should get over what happened but I can't. I don't see why he is with me" Harry whispered. He was surprised as his father flipped him so he was looking into the concerned grey eyes.

"You have gotten over so much in the last few months and Severus has loved you since you were 9. I don't think he is going to stop now" Lucius said.

"Why does everything happen to me?" Harry sobbed as he was pulled closer and held to his fathers chest as he cried trying to hold in his own tears.

"It is almost time for lunch son why don't you go freshen up. I will be in the sitting room" Lucius said after Harry calmed down

Five minutes later Harry walked into the sitting room and was surprised to see Remus sitting there

"Sorry about that Remy" he said

"Not a problem I got in some reading" Remus answered

Harry smiled as he gave Remus and his dad a hug "See you guys later"

"Are you sure about walking there alone"? Remus asked

"Yeah I'll be fine" Harry said as he walked out of the door

He was almost to the great hall when he was grabbed and pushed up against the wall by Ron.

"Well if it isn't my future spouse." Ron said with a smirk.

"I will never be married to you" Harry spat.

"Oh you will. I like em with a little bit of a fight" Ron said. He was just leaning in to kiss him when a voice said.

"Get away from him" Zoe growled from behind him.

"Oh Potter aren't you satisfied with you husband? You had to get yourself a filthy whore" Ron was surprised as he turned around to be punched in the jaw by Harry.

"DON'T EVER say something like that about my sister weasel." Harry growled as he walked over to Zoe and placed a protective arm around her waist

Severus watched in concern as his husband walked in with his arm protectively around his sister his eyes glowing with anger. He watched as Draco stoop up and as Zoe came over to him he was surprised when Draco headed for him.

"Weasel attacked him he was about to kiss him when Zoe confronted him he said that Harry must not have been happy with you and called her a whore. Harry punched him in the jaw." Draco whispered.

Severus swore and stood up heading for Harry He wasn't surprised at the anger rolling off of him.

"Calm down love" Severus said when he couldn't seem to get through to him that way he pushed Harry into the nearest wall and kissed him hard. He wasn't surprised when Harry started fighting against him as he forced his tongue into his mouth. Harry sighed against him and kissed back.

"You okay love?" Severus said as they pulled apart.

Harry was about to answer when Severus was punched by Ron who had just walked through the door. If it wasn't for Severus's quick reflexes Harry would have killed him.

As he felt the blow to his face he looked at Harry and only had time to get up before hearing a growl. Harry lunged at the redhead. Severus barely grabbed him in time."Don't ever touch him!" Harry growled as he struggled to get out of Severus's arms who refused to let him go.

"Relax, calm down you don't want to do something you will regret" Severus said into his ear.

"He touched you. Only I can" Harry said looking at him.

"You're the only one who can touch me Harry you know that. I am as much yours as you are mine" Severus said as Harry growled and crushed their lips together in an extremely passionate kiss. Severus knowing Harry needed it surrendered completely to him as Harry bit his bottom lip and slid his tongue into his mouth.

"Mine" He growled when they pulled apart.

"Yours" Severus said as he brushed Harry's bangs out of his face. "Always and forever" he sighed in relief as Harry completely relaxed

"100 points from Gryffindor and detention for the next two months" said surprisingly Minerva who was glaring at Ron.

"He punched me first he should get docked point" Ron said

"He is no longer a student" Minerva said and smirked at the look on Ron's face. She turned to Severus and Harry and smiled "I am sorry I haven't seen you since your wedding but my husband took me on vacation" She smiled at the memory.

"That is fine aunt Min." Harry said "I was glad you came to the wedding Moody also" He smiled at the thought of how much they had helped him.

"Yes Alastor sends his love" She smiled as she turned

"Minerva you married Alastor so that is why you refused me" Dumbledore said.

"Alastor and I have been married for years" Minerva said with a scowl.

"How could I have not known?" he said.

"Forgive me Headmaster but you don't always have to have your nose in other people's business" Harry said

Dumbles took a threatening step towards him but stopped as Severus growled "Stay away from him headmaster. He is no longer a student here. He took and passed his Newts a year early and I won't hesitate to hurt you if you come near him"

"What do you mean he isn't a student?" He asked

"He took his NEWTS over the summer" Severus answered.

"Impossible I would have known"

Harry smirked "You don't know everything you meddling old coot" Harry took a step back as Dumbles raised his hand to strike him. He sighed in relief as his hand was caught and a voice growled

"You dare raise a hand to my son" James growled as he stepped up to Dumbles "You better watch next time you go near my son I will be there to stop you"

"Oh yeah?" dumbles answered "You and what army"

"Us" was chorused. Dumbles could only watch in shock as everyone in the hall bare a few had their wands pointed at him

"This isn't over" dumbles said as he turned and stalked out of the room Ron following moments later.

Harry smiled. "Hello James how is everything

"Fine Harry I got a message from Zoe about what happened I came as soon as I could.

"That is fine would you like to come for dinner tonight with Lily and Zoe?" Severus asked as he shook James hand

"Well we were thinking that you could come to our house for dinner" was his answer.

"That would be good" Harry said James. He turned to Severus "Can we get Lex from dads today?"

"Lex?" James questioned

"My dog" Harry said and looked a Severus.

"Sure I kinda miss that mutt" Severus laughed as Harry playfully punched him in the arm

"He isn't a mutt he is a pure bred" Harry said

"Almost as pure as padfoot" Severus snorted he stopped as Harry leaned up and whispered something in his ear and than took off running out of the hall

"See you later" Severus said running after a laughing Harry.

"I wonder what he said" James pondered.

Harry was still laughing as he felt strong arms wrap around him

"I never knew you had a naughty side" Severus purred as he licked his ear causing him to shiver

"Behave Sev" Harry breathed. Severus turned him around and pushed him up against the wall leaning in he waited until their lips were almost touching to say "never" before claiming the willing mouth with his own. They both groaned as their tongues battled for dominance.

Harry moaned as Severus's hands moved down to his back to clasp under his butt and he was lifted off of the ground. He wrapped his legs around the hard body as he was pushed into the wall again

"Let's take this somewhere more private" Severus whispered against Harry's lips as he felt Harry poking him in the stomach.

Harry moaned as Severus carried him through the halls stopping twice to adjust them before making it to their rooms "Lex" Severus whispered and the portrait swung open.

"Bed, Floor, or couch" Harry groaned as he was kissed again and he started moving his hard cock against Sev's stomach. Severus groaned at the sensation as he moved away from the door and laid Harry on the couch. Crawling on top of him to align their bodies before lowering his hips to meet Harry's. Both groaned at the friction when their clothed cocks touched

"To many cloths" Harry panted as he began to unhook the buttons on Sev's robes electing a chuckle from the older man

"A little eager my love" Severus smirked as Harry opened his robes to revel

"You wore your muggle cloths" Harry said

Severus smirked "I thought you would approve." He chuckled as Harry groaned and began opening the buttons on his pants.

Severus grabbed his hands pinning them above his head. He crushed their lips together causing a gasp of surprise as he sucked on the tongue that had invaded his mouth.

"Like that?" Sev purred as his hands worked on removing Harry's jeans and boxers before disappearing his own. Grabbing his wand he cast a lube charm. He prepared Harry until he was begging

"Damnit Sev just take me already" Severus was shocked as Harry pushed him onto the floor and swiftly straddled him kissing him once before positioning himself at Severus's cock and sliding down groaning the whole time.

"Like I said eager" Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Harry began to move. As the pleasure grew Severus gripped Harry hard causing him to shudder and gasp as he came. Severus coming not to far behind

"We should get cleaned up and talk to your dad about getting Lex" Severus said when he was able to talk and move

Harry squealed as he was thrown over Severus's naked shoulder and taken into the shower

After 30 minutes in the shower they emerged both wrapped in fluffy white towels.

"What should we wear tonight?" Severus asked

"I will surprise you" He said going in the closet to get cloths before walking into the bathroom

Ten minutes later he stared in shock at his husband

"You look damn sexy" Severus said as Harry walked out of the bathroom wearing dark blue jeans black flip flops black belt a skin tight blood red shirt a black leather jacket. Severus smiled as he saw the earring in his ear and red tips in his hair.

"Can I guess you put in the other piercing to" Harry smirking as he walked up to Severus "Why don't you find out" He said.

Severus kissed him sliding his tongue into his mouth he was happy to note that Harry had indeed put in his tongue ring.

"I love that piercing" Sev said as he put on an outfit that consisted of an emerald green dress shirt and black dress pants

"We make quiet a pair" he said as he walked to the floo and than he was gone. Five minutes later he reappeared with a fully grown German Shepard who yipped happily when he saw Harry.

"Hello lex" Harry said as the dog sat down at his feet waiting to be petted which Harry happily did.

"How do you want to get there? Floo, portkey apparate or drive" Severus asked

"Drive" Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes as he walked to the door to their chambers.

Severus smiled as he laced their fingers together and heading out of the dungeons and into the grounds before Harry took his shrunken black Mercedes out of his pocket and unshrinking it.

"I love this car" He said as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"Me to" Severus said as he put on the red jumpsuit apperatice and hit play as Harry started to drive to Hogsmade and his parent's new house

There ya go next chapter up let me know what you think


	11. Chapter 11

As they pulled up Zoe came running down the walkway.

"Holy shit" She said "That is a sweet ride"

"Thanks" Harry snickered "Bought it this summer"

"Can we go inside now" Severus said lacing their fingers together

"Oh yeah sure" Zoe said "You guys look good"

"You to" Harry said as he took in her black pants and green top. "Like I said come shopping with me you will like it.

"Ok" She said

"Does your mom need help in the kitchen?" Harry asked as they were led into the living room.

"No" came the voice of James "She never lets anyone help" He smiled as he saw how happy Harry looked "Would you like something to drink?"

"Wine please" Harry said as Severus nodded.

"May I have some to?" Zoe asked

"Half a glass" James said reentering the room with five wine glasses.

"Thanks" Harry said linking his arm with his husbands while drinking at the same time as Severus giving him a kiss when they pulled away.

"What was that for? Severus asked sitting down on the couch and pulling Harry down next to him.

"Because I love you" Was his reply.

"Love you to" Severus said.

"Dinner is ready guys" Zoe said leading them into the dining room where Severus pulled out Harry's before sitting down himself

"It looks good Lily" Severus said watching out of the corner of his eye as Harry began eating.

"Thanks Severus I didn't know what you guys liked to eat" Lily answered.

"Anything is fine" As Harry ate half of what was on his plate before placing his silverware down.

"Good job love" Severus whispered as he placed his hand on Harry's knee causing Harry to smile.

"Thanks more than I've eating in a long time" Was Harry's reply.

"I know" Sev said as he finished eating with the rest of the table

"So my dad says you have a dog" Zoe said and smiled as her brother's face lit up.

"Yes a germane Shepard named Lex" Harry said laughing at the look on Sev's face.

"I would have named him something like SAL but my husband beat me to it" Severus said poking Harry in the ribs causing him to laugh.

"Stop Sev" Harry squealed as Severus full out tickled him

"You can name the next dog SAL" Harry said between laughter as the family looked on in amusement.

Grabbing Severus's wrists Harry pulled his husband close and clamed his lips in an extremely passionate kiss melting into Severus as he dominated the kiss.

"That was hot" Zoe said causing them to pull apart and laugh.

"That's nothing" Harry said winking at his sister

"Keep it to yourself" James whined as Harry went and whispered something into Zoes ear

"Are you serious"? At Harry's nod she looked at her father "You never told me uncle Siri has pictures of you and mom in some interesting positions." She laughed at the look on her mothers face.

"How do you know that Harry"? Lily asked

Harry smirked "I know all" He said causing Severus to snort before walking over to James

"Remus told him" He said and smiled at the look on Harry's face

"Oh husband you need to stop telling my secrets" he pouted.

"It's so much fun" Severus said wrapping his arms around his smaller lover

"Well I could say some of yours" Harry said with a mischievous look in his eyes "I could tell your students you like muggle things"

"You wouldn't dare" Severus growled playfully

"I wouldn't but Zoe would" Harry laughed as Severus scooped him into his arms lifting him into the air.

"She better not Harry James" Severus purred licking Harry's ear causing him to shiver while everyone else laughed.

"So Harry can I come shopping with you guys?" Lily asked

"I don't see why not but you have to promise not to tell me what Zoe can wear" Harry said as Severus let him down

"Ok" Lily said after she saw he wasn't joking

Harry walked to her and whispered "Maybe we can get you something special to wear for James? He winked as he walked over to Severus "You ready to go dear?"

"We had a great time but we have to go. Call soon and set up your shopping trip" Severus said hugging Zoe and Lily and shaking James hand as Harry did the same.

"Bye" Harry said stepping into the floo after Severus before disappearing and landing in the waiting arms of his husband 'Thanks"

"I like this" Severus teased playfully

"Horny bugger" Harry murmured "we can't do anything tonight I'm to tired.

"Ok I feel the same way" Severus said leading Harry into their bedroom where they both changed into pj's and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

A few hours later Severus woke up to Harry whimpering in his sleep. Shifting he pulled Harry on top of himself and rubbed calming circles on his back setting him between his legs to stay comfortable as he tried to calm him down.

Harry woke with a start tensing as he felt the position he was in.

"Relax love it's me" Severus's voice whispered in his ear. Harry relaxed burying his head in Severus's chest he cried as the arms around him tightened.

"What was it about?" Severus whispered when Harry calmed down.

"Dumbles took you away. How can I beat Voldy but not protect you even in my dreams" Harry said kissing Severus desperately to make sure he was really there.

"I won't leave you Harry no matter what" he said pushing Harry's hair out of his face and leaning up to kiss him as Harry clinged to him as he slide his tongue against Harry's reassuring him with his mouth.

"Let me have you Sev" Harry said against his lips "Please: he moaned as Severus grabbed his ass.

"Take all of me" Severus said. "I will always let you" He said as he removed Harry's pj's than his own.

Harry crashed his lips with Severus's as Severus began preparing himself before flipping them over and positioning himself about Harry's cock and sliding down. He moaned as Harry braced his hips and he began to ride Harry.

Harry watched as Severus began to move. He moaned as Severus leaned over him and kissed him. Seeing his lover like that Harry reached up and tweaked both of his nipples causing Severus to moan loudly before running his hand down his chest and belly finally wrapping around the hard cock causing Severus to come. Just from the one sharp tug Harry followed right after.

Once he could move Severus moved so he was laying next to Harry intertwining their legs he made Harry look at him. "Never be afraid to tell me what is bothering you even if you want to kiss me in the great hall don't doubt what we have" He kissed him gently before they both feel asleep.

Harry woke the next morning to Lex licking his face. "Ewww" He squealed "I need to go running you want to come?" He asked Severus who had woken up "Lex is coming"

"Alright I'll go to" Severus said as he got up to put on his running cloths. Shorts, sneakers, and a long sleeve T-shirt.

He walked in the sitting room just as Harry hooked Lex's leash to his collar. They opened the door to see Zoe standing ready to knock.

"Good morning can I join you on your run? Siri said you wouldn't mind. Oh is this Lex?" she asked.

"Yes you may join us and yes Lex be nice to Zoe." Harry chuckled as the dog nodded.

They heading for the grounds "so Harry when did you get you tongue done?" Zoe asked as they stretched.

"Awhile ago. What about you?" Harry smirked at the look on her face.

"Last week any tattoos?" her eyes widened as Harry smirked.

"Two" He said "One on my shoulder of a snack and a Celtic cross on my ankle plus my claiming tattoo. Severus's match except on the opposite side.

With that they set out on an easy jog around the grounds Lex running ahead occasionally.

As they neared the school after their run Lex tensed bared his teeth and growled as they saw Molly Weasley walking towards them.

"You should be inside Harry James we have been looking for you" She went to hug him but stopped as Lex took a protective step in front of him.

"I am capable of taking care of my self" Harry said putting his arm protectively over Zoe and pulling her behind him.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Molly asked

"No I am happily married" Harry snarled.

"Who are you? You look like the guy my brother punched" Zoe smirked at the look on Molly's face.

"You hit Ronald how dare you!" she made to smack Harry but Lex lunged at her knocking her down before rejoining Harry.

"That wasn't very wise Molly. Lex is very protective of me" Harry said as Severus grabbed Lex's leash and wrapped his arm around Harry.

"Don't touch him Severus" Molly said she gasped as Harry turned around and kissed him while Zoe smiled at them.

"He is mine Molly" Severus said as he set his smaller husband down and wrapped his arms around him.

"He will be mine soon" Ron said as he walked up to Harry and touched him on the face "My Harry"

Ron was shocked when Harry's sister got in his face. "Don't touch my brother. He will never be yours so back off" She pushed him back he made to slap her but Harry's voice and the look in his eyes made him stop.

"If you value your life you will not threaten my family" was whispered dangerously as Severus grabbed him gently by the wrist to calm him. "Let us pass."

Ron could only watch as Harry, Zoe and Lex followed by Severus walked into the Castle. Harry went with Zoe to Gryffindor common room before heading with Lex back to his rooms.

Hope you all enjoyed that chapter


	12. Chapter 12

He was surprised to see his dad there "What's up dad?" Harry said after kissing him on the cheek

"Something needs to be done about Ron and Molly I worry about what they might do to you" he said petting lex on the head looking at his son who due to his treatment was only 5'5 inches compared to Severus's 6ft 1in height.

"I know but I don't go anywhere alone so I'm fine I'll take Lex with me to. I hope they back off" Harry said curling into Severus on the couch he sat there for a minute before getting up and walking into the bedroom to get ready for the day

As he walked into the living room he saw Lily, Zoe, Ginny, and Hermione already there

"What car do you want to take?" He asked

"You have more than one?" Lily asked Harry smiled

"Yes" He looked at Ginny "Range Rover? He asked

"I love that car" Ginny said nodding "I have my Seether cd also"

"Ok by love do you want anything?" Harry asked as Severus kissed him

"I want you to get a new tattoo or piercing something for yourself" Severus said walking them to the door

As they walked out of the gates Harry enlarged his range Rover. Lily got in the front while the other girls sat in the back. They put in the cd and headed to Muggle London. They stopped in front of a shop and Ginny squealed at the name Snake Den.

"We are going to your store Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah I had Remus close it for us. You can have whatever you want as always" He said leading them into the most magnificent store they had seen.

"The bottom floor is women's cloths upper is men's third is the jewelry, swimwear, and lingerie/underwear section" he said "Accessories for both sex's on each floor. Basement well I'll take Lily down there" He gave Ginny a pointed look "Go ahead look around Perfume/cologne on each floor to. Zoe I have something for you

He led her to the third floor and to the jewelry case.

"All of my sisters have picked a set of jewelry from my store. The sets include a ring, watch, bracelet, necklace, and earrings. Now you can pick what set you want like anything you ever want or need from this store just tell me I will get it for you. Cost matters not" He smiled at the look on her face.

"So I can come here whenever I want?" She asked

"Only if me, Remus, Ginny or Severus are with you" He was squashed in a hug.

"Help me pick my jewelry please" he smiled

"I have the perfect thing" He walked behind the counter and pulled out a huge velvet box.

Zoe gasped as he opened it. It was simple but stunning the ring was silver with a single sapphire stone in it. The bracelet had diamonds on the outside and a simple sapphire in the middle. The watch was silver with a light blue face and the necklace was a long chain with a teardrop sapphire

"It's beautiful" she said as she put on the jewelry

"All of my sisters Jewelry is from here even their engagement rings. Now go find Lily have her come up here and you go shop" He watched her leave and Lily came up a few minutes later

"I notice that you and James don't have wedding bands. I want to remedy that" he pulled out a box and opened it.

Inside was a single diamond engagement ring and two wedding bands.

"I know how much it must have hurt to leave me. I want you to have these for you and James" He handed her the box as she hugged him.

"Thank you now what's in the basement?

"A tattoo parlor" Remus said from behind them

"Really?" at Harry's nod she smiled "I want to shop first tattoo later

"I want to give Zoe one" Harry said "Me and Severus are licensed to give tattoos and piercings but Remus runs it when I am not here. Ginny is also licensed and works here

"How much are you worth at 17 Harry" Lily asked

"About 5.5 million dollars but it goes to charities and helps students pay tuition but we are still well off" He laughed at the look on Lily's face "Gin is worth around the same because of Draco but mine goes up every year.

"Can I work here" Zoe asked

"Sure" Harry laughed "but not till summer Ok shopping one more thing Hermione works here in this department"

"I get great deals I know the owner" she laughed

"Who first"? Harry asked picking Lily "Ok lets start here than go down Hermione help her I will start picking cloths don't need to know about her bloomers I am getting a few new things for me and Sev to" He said as he headed downstairs

When Lily came down she was surprised to see Harry sitting on the couch in front of the dressing room

"There are cloths in there try them on and come out to show me. Zoe is getting her tattoo as we speak" Lily nodded and went into the dressing room she was surprised at his taste

Harry watched her walk out in the first outfit a black cocktail dress and heals

"Remy" Harry said "do u think black or green"

"Lils you look hot in that dress but I think with her hair we go light green" Harry nodded and tapped his wand instantly the dress changed to a mint green

"Better" Harry said as he made Lily look in the mirror

She did look hot the next out fit was a pair of black and pink sneakers dark blue jeans and a black and pink shirt which she loved she ended up getting four pairs of shoes seven tops halters tube and tank seven pairs of pants two belts three pairs of PJ's two pairs of sunglasses and a heart tattoo on her back plus the cocktail dress

"This is fun thanks Harry" She said

"Zoe your turn cloths are already in there" Harry said most of her cloths were the same style as what she wore at his house but darker. She got the same amount of pants and shirts as her mom but she also got two dress and the tattoo on her ankle she was wearing her jewelry

"You get what you want" He said to Ginny and Hermione "Okay I am going to get my eyebrow done then we can go.

Ten minutes later they walked into Harry's rooms arms loaded with bags.

"Why didn't you tell us you had your own shop?" Zoe asked as Harry called her father

"I wanted to be a surprise" He said as James came into the room

"What's up?" he saw the look of happiness in his wife's eyes

"I gave Lily a gift for you guys" He watched as Lily handed him the box

"Wedding bands" James croaked "Thank you" He said sliding the two rings on Lily's finger and she slid his on his

"Harry owns his own shop in London?" James looked shocked

"Yes we own a shop in London" Severus said walking into the room he smiled as he saw the stud in Harry's eyebrow "You finally got it done" he said kissing Harry soundly

"I got something for later" Harry whispered so only Severus Heard

Severus smirked he loved that shop "Good" he purred

"I gave them the rings" Harry said

"They are lovely Harry" James said

"I gave Hermione Ginny and Zoe jewelry sets you got wedding bands. I already told Zoe and Lily if you want anything like gifts you may have whatever you want from our shop. Just like the rest of our family as long as me Remus Ginny or Sev are there" Harry clicked his tongue ring

"Thank you" James said as the Potters left leaving Severus and Harry to get ready fro dinner in the great hall.

Harry walked into the sitting room smirking as Severus looked at his new outfit skin tight black jeans and a skin tight green shirt that showed off his new Celtic band around his arm

"Shit" Severus said pushing Harry into the wall and kissing him "I like this outfit my love" after they kissed Harry and Severus headed for the great hall.

More drama in the next chapter!! Dun dun dun!


	13. Chapter 13

All conversation stopped when they walked in "Damn bro" Zoe and Draco said and laughed.

"Sexy Harry" Ginny said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes Sexy Harry" Ron called receiving glares

"Save it Weasley" Severus said walking past Harry grabbing his ass and walking to the head table. He was shocked when Harry walked up to him leaning over the table and kissing him.

"You don't smack my ass than walk away." He said walking down to his seat while the hall laughed at the shocked look on Severus's face.

He smirked evilly "You'll pay for that later" Severus said. Harry just raised his eyebrow in challenge before turning around and walking to his friends

"Nice brother" Draco said "I like the new look too and earring.

"Thanks me to" He turned as he felt a presence behind him "Yes weasley?"

"Would you go on a date with me" Harry snorted

"Now why would I do that" Was his response.  
"I know you want me, why keep denying it" Ron said smiling.

"Ok one I don't like you nor want you and two you have something in your teeth" he was about to turn back to his food when Ron pulled him out of his seat and kissed him Yelping as Harry bit his tongue. "You bitch" He made to smack him but a hand on his wrist stopped him and a deadly voice said

"Get your lips off of my husband" Severus said before letting Ron fall to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist picking him up as he crushed their lips together. Harry responded eagerly.

Ginny walked over to Ron "Give it up Ron he won't belong to you"

"I thought you loved him Gin why then let him be with Snape" he was shocked when she slapped him.

"I am engaged to Draco Ronald I do love Harry" at his smug look she said "As a brother and I knew about him since he was 13" She saw Harry tense in Sev's arms

"I'm not mad" Severus whispered "She told me when she found out" Severus smiled as Harry relaxed he slid his hands to Harry's butt. "I am glad you aren't wearing anything under those pants". Causing Harry to snort.

"Who says I'm not" Je laughed at the look on his husbands face.

"Oh I can't wait to see" He let go of Harry and turned to Ron, "Leave us alone Nothing you can do will make Harry leave me".

"Wanna bet?" Ron said before pointing his want at Severus "Avada" He didn't get any further as Harry pushed him to the ground in his animagous form while Zoe went to get the aurors.

"That was JUST stupid" Harry growled as he changed back after binding Ron. "In front of so many witnesses tsk tsk"

"What the hell did you do to him" Dumbles asked walking over to them.

"He is going to jail headmaster" James said walking into the room. 'For attempting the killing curse" James picked Ron up off of the floor.

"He wouldn't" Dumbles said. Harry pulled out the memory and gave it to James "for proof"

"Watch what you say Dumbles" James said leading Ron out of the room.

Harry was shacking as Severus held him. "I can't believe he almost did that" He wrapped his legs around the strong body.

"It will be ok" Severus said running his hands through the hair on his neck and holding him.

"He almost did it" Harry said as Draco joined their hug.

"He didn't though" Draco said

"I need to get him calm" Severus said turning and walking out of the hall and back to their rooms. He set Harry on their bed and joined him running his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to kill him" Harry growled and mad to get out of bed but Severus grabbed him and pinned him to the bed.

"No I won't let you go to jail" Severus said

"He tried to kill you" Harry began struggling. Severus straddled him and pinned his arms over his head.

"I know but I won't lose you" Severus pressed their foreheads together "I can't lose you" Severus let go of his hands. Harry grabbed his face gently and looking into the black eyes he loved he said

"You won't no matter what they try you won't" He pulled Severus down so that he was laying with his head on Harry's chest and they both fell asleep.

Harry woke a few hours later to Severus kissing his neck. "mmm" he moaned alerting Severus that he was awake.

Severus kissed deeply running his tongue along Harry's as Harry opened his mouth. They just layed there kissing for awhile but Sevverus pulled away.

"You sleep well?" Severus asked Harry

"Yes" He said snuggling into Severus and sighing as someone knocked on their door and they had to get up.

"Hi Siri" Harry said kissing Siri and Remus gently on the cheek..

"Hey" Sirius said "What happened this afternoon Dumbles had a fit.

Harry tensed as Severus pulled him onto his lap. "Weasley tried to send the killing curse at me" he said

"He what" Remus growled jumping up and stalking to the fire place. Sirius jumped up and grabbed him around the waist.

"You aren't going anywhere" Sirius growled "I am just was mad as you are but don't do anything" Remus turned around and kissed him gently.

"Ok" Remus said sitting down on the couch next to Sirius.

"Harry was just as pissed I almost let him go" Severus said kissing the back of his neck.

"He got out Avada but I turned into my wolf form and attacked him." Harry said leaning into Severus.

"Good" Remus said "I would have loved to see the look on his face" he laughed

"It was funny until I thought about it" Harry sighed as Severus rubbed circles on his hip "but it didn't" Harry said

"Because you stopped him" Severus whispered honestly.

"I couldn't let him hurt you" He said looking at him

"I know" Sev said.

"Ok so what do we want to do on double date night?" Sirius asked realizing the time as 6:30.

"I was thinking dinner and a movie in London" Harry said "We can finally see the Bourne ultimatium."

"Sounds good to me" Everyone else agreed as they headed out.

Four hours later they were back in their quarters.

"That was an awesome movie" Harry said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Me to" Sirius said "I agree"

"It was my favorite" Severus said sipping his coffee to watching as Harry tucked his legs up on the couch.

"I have to agree" Remus said

"hmm" Harry murmered.

"What's up dear" Severus said.

"Nothing" Harry said smirking mischeviously. "Just thinking about how hot Mat Damon is."

Severus mocked glared "Oh really" he said as Harry set his feet on the floor.

"Oh yes very very sexy especially without a shirt" Harry jumped up as Severus mad to grab him. He ran but didn't get to far as Severus just picked him up.

"You better watch it Mr. Snape" Severus purred.

:"No fair I can't pick you up" Harry pouted.

"We are going to go before we see something disturbing" Remus said as they left.

"Now what was that about Matt Damon?" Severus said nuzzeling his neck.

"Nothing at all dear" Harry breathed gasping as Severus bit his neck.

"Oh really"? Severus said letting Harry stand on the floor but not letting him go sliding his hand to rest on his hip.

"Really" Harry arched as Severus moved his hands to palm the bulge in his pants "fuck" he swore as Severus added more pressure "Sev".

"Hmm" Severus smirked as he spun Harry around pulling close as possible and crushing their lips together sliding his tongue into the eager mouth.

"Tease" Harry said once they pulled apart

"Yes but you love me" Severus said pushing the hair out of Harry's face.

"That I do" Harry said going into their bedroom and curling onto the bed. Strong arms wrapped around him minutes later.

"Harry" Sev said

"I got you something today" Harry said reaching under his pillow and extracting a small velvet box and handing it to Severus who opened it.

Severus gasped at the emerald ring. "It's beautiful.

"It is an engagement ring. I know we are married but I wear mine on my right hand. I was hoping you would wear it" Harry was surprised when Severus climbed over him so they where facing each other.

"Will you put it on"? Severus whispered and smile as Harry's face lite up.

"Sire" Harry said taking the ring and slidding it onto the long finger. Before kissing it, than Severus I didn't know if you would"

"Of course I would it was from you. I will always take whatever you give" Severus said.

"I know" Harry answered snuggling into him putting his leg between Severus and falling asleep. Severus soon following.

Severus didn't know what wok him. All he felt was pressure. He opened his eyes. He was met by lust filled green eyes. It took him a moment to notice the thigh moving against his erection and the lips sucking on his neck. He shut his eyes in bliss as he felt Harry quickened his pace and a few seconds later he came as Harry bit into his neck.

Sev felt Harry cast a cleaning spell on him as he fulled Harry up to kiss him. He smirked as he felt Harry poking his stomach and he grabbed him roughly through his pants causing him to come immediately. After cleaning him up Severus said.

"Hmmm. What was that for"

'The opportunity was to perfect. I couldn't pass it up." Harry responded.

They laid there just enjoying each others company when, Lex decided to run into the room jump on the bed happily squashing Harry who squeaked.


	14. Chapter 14

"Damn it lex" Severus growled fondly as the dog flopped onto his back exposing his belly. He glared as he heard Harry laughing.

"You think it's funny?" When Harry didn't stop Sev started to tickle him.

"Ha ha stop please ha ha" Harry scrambled off of the bed and ran into the other room

Sev was shocked as he ran into the living room to get smacked in the face with a pillow right in the face.

"Oh it is on" He said throwing it but missing. He was even more shocked as Harry charged at him knocking him to the ground and sitting on him.

"Well it looks like I win" Harry said as he leaned down until their lips almost touched. "Do I get a prize?"

"I suppose you did win" and with that Severus closed the remaining distance and kissing him. Gasping as Harry sucked on his lower lip and slid his tongue home.

"That was amusing" Severus said after they broke apart.

"I agree" Harry said as he stood up helping his husband off of the floor and went into their bedroom to get ready for the day.

Harry took a quick shower and walked out of the bathroom in a towel. He went to the closet and shoes a pair of black boots khaki pants a black belt and an emerald green long sleeved T-shirt. He cleaned his tattoo and piercing spiked his hair and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee while he waited for Sev.

Sev walked into the kitchen 5 minutes later in his teaching robes to seeing Harry looking out the enchanted window sipping his coffee. He walked behind him and wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"Anymore coffee?" he said after kissing him gently on the cheek

"Yup just how you like it" Harry said with a smile "Let's eat in the hall for lunch."

"Ok I'll meet you in my office." Severus said giving him a kiss and leaving as Remus came in.

"Morning cub" He said walking into the kitchen and taking the cup of coffee Harry offered him.

"Morning" Harry said sitting down at the table, Remy joining him.

"How are you?" Remus asked.

"I'm good trying to think of new things for the shop" Harry answered taking a sip of coffee.

"That shop we have is amazing" Remus said.

"Ya it is" Harry smiled fondly "I was thinking of giving Zoe a job there"

"We do need more workers" Remus said pouring himself another cup. "Let's go to the living room" he said walking in and sitting on the couch. He was surprised when Harry curled onto his lap. "What's wrong cub?"

"Everything, I want to kill Ron for what he almost did but I won't risk it" He said.

"I know I have wanted to do the same thing but when it was Sirus" Remus answered.

"I just don't understand why the headmaster is so against me being happy" Remus pulled his chin up so their eyes meet.

"He can try all he wants but no matter what you are Harry Potter Malfoy Snape and he can not take that away" Remus said kissing him gently on the head.

"Thanks so I'm thinking of offering this outfit at the store" Harry said standing up to show Remus.

"It's good maybe make the shirt a little tighter. There perfect" he said smiling.

"Better" Harry said "I have more ideas" So for the next couple of hours they went over the new designs for the shop.

"Your staying for lunch?" Harry asked as he was putting away the last of his supplies.

"Sure" Remus said as they left for Severus's office.

"Hello" Harry said entering the office.

"Hi" Sev said with a smile as he got up to kiss Harry

"What no kiss for me?" Remus teased while Sev flipped him off and Harry snorted as they left the office grabbing his husband's hand and lacing their fingers together.

They walked into the great hall Harry sitting at Gryffindor with Hermione after kissing Sev goodbye.

Harry was halfway through his lunch when the great hall doors slammed open revealing someone Harry would never have expected to see Vernon Dursley. Harry stiffened in his seat.

"POTTER!" he growled making a bee-line for his small nephew. He made to grab him but was pushed back by Hermione who stood protectively in front of her brother. "Oh what a whore" He made to slap her but his hand was caught in the air by Draco.

"I would watch sir where you aim." He hissed dangerously when he saw Harry shaking in his seat.

"That brat needs to know his place" Vernon said, getting away from Draco. He made to run at Harry but, a black blur tackled him to the ground. He struggled until he heard…

"Touch him again and I will kill you" Severus said getting up and walking over to Harry and kneeling so that they were at the same level. "Calm down he cant hurt you" Harry slowly began to calm. "Stay there I will take care of him" before kissing him gently.

"What are you doing Dursley?" He hissed

"The old man said he needed me to teach him a lesson." Dursley sneered trying to get away from Draco and Remus.

"You taught him enough lessons while he was with you" Sev said.

"Well he deserved it" Dursley said "The little slut" he reeled back as Severus punched him.

"That is my husband you are talking about sir," was said dangerously.

"I never thought that after what I did to him he would turn out to be a fag" Dursley said as the hall gasped.

"You just admitted that you sexually abused a child" a cold voice said casing them to turn and see James Potter and Lucius Malfoy. Glaring at him.

"You touched my son" Lucius said "You will pay dearly" he said as James lead him away and Severus turned to Harry who was sobbing in Lucius's arms.

"Why can't he leave me alone" Harry sobbed into his dad's chest.

"I don't know son but Dumbles will pay" Lucius said letting him go as he saw Severus and ran and jumped into his arms.

"Sev" he murmured inhaling the sent of his lover

"Are you ok?" he asked pulling Harry closer.

"No can we go please" Harry whispered stiffing as he saw Dumbles walk into the room.

Severus who felt Harry stiffen turned around growled and pulled Harry even closer.

"You better leave headmaster" he said

"Where is my guest?" he answered.

"Jail" Remus said standing behind Severus with his hands on both of their backs.

"Whatever for" Dumbles said walking towards them.

"Molesting a child" Lucius said.

"He admitted it" Draco said.

"I told him to take him out of the hall, stupid muggle." Stopping mere feet from them "Let him go Severus."

Severus snorted "Like that will happen"

"Why are you doing this?" Harry whispered.

"Because you need to be kept in line" Dumbles said moving to grab Harry.

Two things happened. Remus pulled Harry behind him. Severus pushed the headmaster pinning him to the floor "You will never touch what is mine headmaster. This is your last warning." He said getting up and after grabbing Harry left the great hall. Sitting Harry on the couch once they got to their rooms where Harry promptly curled into him.

"I can't believe you hit him" Harry chuckled.

"James won't let him press charges. Don't worry it felt good" Sev said holding him close.

"I just wish it would stop" Harry whispered surprised when he was pulled into his husband's lap.

"It will my love" Severus said nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry turned his head so they were facing each other and clamed his lips in a needy yet demanding kiss causing Sev to groan. Once they pulled apart they just sat there until there was a knock at the door. Harry stood up and smiled when he opened the door.

"Hi Zoe" He said letting her in and flopping unceremoniously on Sev's lap causing him to grunt and Zoe to laugh.

Yay two chapters done in two weeks. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok" Zoë said

"I am getting there" Harry said snuggling into Sev's chest and sighing happily. " Dumbles needs to back off"

"I think that after Severus hit him he will, that was cool Severus" she said

"It was going to happen sooner or later" Severus said with a shrug.

Harry laughed "who knew someone as old as you could move so fast" he squealed as he was poked in the rids.

"Watch it Mr. Snape I wouldn't want to have to give you detention" Severus said.

Harry just laughed and kissed him on the nose " Yes Professor" he was shocked when Severus crushed their lips together in a rough kiss but he responded all the same.

Zoë smiled at them " you guys are cute together" she said causing them to break apart and look at her.

"Thanks" Harry said with a blush.

"I better go I have homework" she said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek before leaving them alone.

"Your kinky" Severus said causing Harry to laugh

"Yes but you love me anyways" Harry chuckled.

"That I do, that I go" Severus murmured as they feel asleep on the couch

A couple of hours later Sevurus woke up to find himself alone on the couch, he calmed down when he smelt Harry's cooking coming from the kitchen. He walked in to see Harry standing at the stove a glass of wine sitting on the counter he stood in the doorway and watched Harry with a smile as he stirred something on the stove before walking completely into the room.

"What are you making love" he asked.

"Baked chicken and Garlic mashed potato's" he said taking a sip of his wine before turning to smile at his husband.

"Sounds good" Severus said as he grabbed the plates and silverware while Harry placed the food into the serving dishes and set them on the table.

"I thought that is sounded good" Harry said as he poured Severus a glass of wine and jointed him at the table. They ate in comfortable silence Severus watched Harry noticing that Harry wasn't eating just pushing his food around on his plate.

"Harry" when Harry looked at him he gasped at the pain he saw in the green eyes. "What's wrong" instead of answering Harry bolted for the door. Severus knowing what was happening lunged at him grabbing him around the waist and laying on top of him as he pinned him to the floor

"Let me go" Harry screamed struggling against the strong body on top of him.

"No you don't need it" Severus said pinning his arms over his head and pinning his legs together with his own.

"Please Sev, one more time" Harry begged his eyes pleading.

"No do you remember what happened last time, and how hard we worked to get you to stop" Severus said tracing a small white scar on Harry's wrist cursing Dumbledore in his head for this set back.

"I need it please" Harry gasped in shock and pain as Severus lowered his mouth to his neck and bit down hard before smoothing it over with his tongue.

"I can cause you pain that is good for you" Severus purred before kissing Harry briskly, Harry moaned at the rough kisses.

"No" Harry said "it reminds me of him" he said as he clung to Severus who was still on top of him and cried.

Severus just held him "I'm sorry I just needed to get your attention." He said after Harry had calmed down.

"Thank you" Harry said before falling into an exhausted sleep Severus stood up picking Harry up in the process and carrying him into their bedroom pulling him close and falling asleep immediately.

Severus woke up a few hours later hearing Harry sobbing in the bathroom. Walking towards the shower once he was in the bathroom he peeked in and saw Harry sitting on the floor of the shower with is knees pulled up to his chest and sobbing

"Oh Harry" Sev said while turning off the water and sitting on the floor of the shower with a wet and naked Harry in his lap " what happened" he questioned

"Nightmare" Harry murmured Severus picked Harry up and walked into the bedroom grabbing a pair of sweat pants out of the closet he cast a drying charm on Harry before sliding the pants up Harry's small body " I don't know why you put up with me"

"Because I have loved you through everything and I'm not going to stop now or ever for that matter" he said placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips before laying them both down on the bed, both of them falling asleep soon after.

Harry awoke the next morning to the feeling that someone was watching him turning over he looked into the love filled black eyes.

"Good morning my love" Severus said placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

"Mmmm" was the answer Harry gave snuggling into Severus causing the dark man to chuckle at his antics.

"as much as I want to stay in bed all day we need to get up" Severus said "I'll shower with you" he said chuckling as Harry jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom Severus following at a slower pace.(there was some smut here but I took it out sorry) They washed each other gently. Then got out of the shower and got ready for the day.

Harry chose to wear a red tank top with black pants and flip flops an red belt and red highlights in his hair.

"That's new" Severus observed as Harry walked into the living room.

" We are going to market it, do you like it?" Harry asked

"Oh I defiantly like it" he said showing Harry that the outfit he had on under is robes was almost the same except instead of flip flops he wore boots.

"Can I highlight your hair" Harry begged.

"Sure Green" he said as Harry said the charm that put green highlights in his hair " I like it" Sev said looking into the mirror above the fireplace.

"Me to we should get Minnie to let me do heir's red" Harry said causing Severus to snort.

"Get me to do what" Minnie asked walking into their quarters.

"Highlight your hair red" Harry chirped catching the thoughtful look on her face.

"That is a good idea we should do this, I will do mine Green Sev red and Harry can do a combination of both. That would be funny" she said.

"That is a brilliant idea" Severus said causing Harry to smile and perform the spell.

"Holy shit" Severus exclaimed " this is strange" he said admiring his black hair that now had red and gold streaks in it.

"Yes it is" Minnie said as she admired her hair that now had silver and green highlights in it, they both turned to see Harry with Red Gold Green and silver streaks placed evenly around his head.

"I like it" Harry said

"You do it everyday pet" Minnie said as they headed to the great hall. On the way there Harry changed his jeans to black his flip flops to green and his belt to gold..

"Very nice" Severus said grabbing Harry's hand as the entered the hall. Everything stopped as everyone took in their appearances.

"Minerva, Severus, what have you done to yourselves" Dumbledore yelled

"We are supporting house unity headmaster" they said.

"I don't see Mr. Potter I guess he doesn't support you" Dumbledore smirked not realizing that Harry was standing behind his taller husband.

"Actually I'm the one who did the charm" Harry stated causally stepping out from behind Severus and smirking on the look on Dumbledore face.

"Nice look Harry" Draco said

" I love it" Ginny Zoë and Hermione said at the same time.

Harry smiled at the people in the great hall as he took his seat next to Draco after giving Minnie a kiss on the cheek then kissing Severus he smiled at the look that was still on the headmasters face.

"You will change into robes Mr. Potter Dumbledore said.

"No I am no longer a student and my name is Snape not Potter" Harry said turning back to his breakfast.

"I command you to change boy" he yelled and smirked gasping as he felt the power rush at him as Severus jumped up

"You cannot command me to do anything headmaster" came Harry's answer the anger clear in his voice "I am an adult.

Harry tried to control his anger until he felt the strong arms and heard the voice of his husband.

"calm down or your going to hurt a student and you don't want that" he whispered causing Harry to calm down immediately as he turned into Severus " come sit with me at the head table" at Harry's not Severus lead him to the head table sitting him in a chair between himself and Minerva.

Once Severus finished eating he placed his hand gently on Harry's knee to get his attention.

"Are you finished?" he asked once Harry looked at him. Harry nodded and they both stood up to leave.

"I will talk to you later Min. why don't you come down for a drink later" Severus said pulling Harry closer to himself.

" That will be nice I will bring Alastor with me" she said

After leaving the great hall they went down to their quarts and sat down on the couch together. Severus leaning against the armrest with Harry resting comfortably in between his legs his back to Severus's chest.

"What are you thinking about?" Sev asked as they sat in silence for a few moments.

"How happy I am" Harry answered leaning his head back to rest on sev's chest.

"Me to, and it is because of you" Sev said kissing Harry's neck gently.

"I love you so much Sev" Harry exclaimed kissing him gently.

"I love you to all of my heart is there for you" he said smiling at Harry and leaning down to kiss him again breaking apart as they heard the urgent knock on the door.

Hurrying to open the door Harry gasped as he saw the state that Zoë was in." What the bloody hell happened" Harry said ushering Zoë into the Room. Severus was on his feet in a second.

Zoë's hair was tossled her cloths were ripped and there were bruises starting to form on her wrists. She threw herself at Harry wrapping her legs and arms around him and causing him to stumble backwards into Severus who steadied him before he fell Harry wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"What happened sweetie" he whispered.

"He tried to force himself on me" she cried not noticing when Harry stiffened. She continued to talk about how Dumbledore had called her to his office and when she got there the headmaster wasn't there but Ron was and how the headmaster had given Ron permission to do what he wanted with her, as he was undoing his pants Draco came into the room and punched him in the face, and that was how she ended up there. She was sobbing by the end of her tale.

As her story continued Harry grew angrier he tried to calm down but by the end of her story he let out an animalistic growl causing Severus who was sitting on the couch to jump up in alarm.

"Zoë" he whispered "please go into the bedroom and stay there I will call you when it is ok to come out" he watched as she nodded and let go of Harry before walking into the other room.

Once he was sure that Zoë was out of harms way he turned back to Harry who was sitting on the floor stiff in anger. He looked up at Severus with anger filled green eyes before darting for the door. Severus knowing what would happen if he left ran at him at full speed slamming into his back and causing them both to slam into the wall, Harry pinned between the wall and Severus's body Harry growled.

"Let me go" Harry growled struggling to get away from him

"No" Severus hissed in his ear unprepared for Harry to head but him in the nose he stumbled back before regaining his balance tackling him to the floor as he tried to pass knocking the wind out of both of them as they slammed into the couch. Landing on the floor both of them groaned in slight pain

Severus rolled on top of Harry pinning him to the floor as he fought to get free Severus's body pinning him he held Harry's hands in one of his while securing his legs with is before grabbing his wand stopping the blood that was dripping from his nose.

"calm down" Severus whispered in his ear before leaning down and kissing the tattoo on Harry's neck causing Harry to stop struggling he looked into the still semi angry eyes.

"Sev oh god" Harry said grabbing his wand and fixing the break with ease " I hurt you" Harry whispered in shock.

"I'm fine" he answered " you wanted to protect Zoë I understand"

"Zoë" he said in a panic " where is she

"Harry" Zoë said from the hallway "remind me to never piss you off"

"You should call your parents" Severus said as there was a knock on the door. Zoë went to answer it sighing I relief to see her father standing there a look of worry on his face.

"Draco called are you ok" James asked pulling her into an embrace. " What happened here" he asked looking around the room and noticing the couch which was moved about 2 feet and Severus still pinning Harry to the floor.

"Harry lost his cool" a voice chuckled from behind James revealing Sirius and Remus "what did he break?"

"My nose" Severus said chuckling at the looks of shock on everyone's faces.

"That is the first time he has ever broken someone's bone normally it is glass" Remus said.

Harry smiled sheepishly "sorry" he said as Severus pulled him to his feet " I have never wanted to physically hurt someone was bad as I did Ron" he growled gasping as Severus grabbed his face hard.

"Relax" Severus growled back at him " we will deal with him later" he said before gently kissing him and releasing him.

Harry was having none of that not caring who was in the room he wrapped his arms around sev's neck he pulled him down so he could crush their lips together Severus growled low in his throat as he picked Harry up and holding him as the continued to kiss Zoë's giggle had them braking apart.

"Do you want some cloths since he ripped yours" Harry asked as he turned to Zoë who smiled

"Thanks I'll get them" she said leaving the room to get her cloths.

As soon as Zoë left Severus watched as Harry walked into the kitchen not surprised when he heard glass breaking a few minutes later

"There is the glass" he said as he turned to Remus and Sirius. Remus read the look in Severus's eye and walked into the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen Remus saw Harry standing facing an empty cupboard broken dishes were thrown everywhere. Remus walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the small body as Harry lost it.

"I'm going to kill him" Harry growled struggling against Remus who just locked his arms tightly around him

"Calm down cub" he murmured when that didn't work he called for Severus.

"SEVERUS" hearing the urgency in Remus's voice Severus ran into the kitchen and seeing a struggling Harry in his arms he approached them as soon as Remus saw him he let Harry go. Feeling Remus let him go Harry dashed for the door not noticing Severus he gasped as he was grabbed around the waist and picked up. Sighing as Severus pulled him to his chest and kissed the back of his neck.

"Are you calm now" he murmured in his ear.

Harry nodded Severus not believing him swept him up so that he was being held bridal style and carried him into the living where everyone was waiting sitting down on the couch Harry held securely in his lap.

Yes another chapter. And the longest yet woot.

Ok so for the end note I'm thinking of making it Dumbledore in polyjuice who went after Zoë but I haven't decided yet what do you think


	16. Chapter 16

Sirius laughed "Haha this is bad if he has to stay in you lap" He said "Last time Harry got this mad was when I tried to hit Sev" Sirius shuddered all the glass in the manor was broken that was the first time he broke a human bone.

"Zoe, who was sitting next to James in shock.

"He gets very protective of the people he loves" Remus said "If sev didn't stop him Ron would be dead" Remus growled.

"Yes he will be taken care of" James said with a hint of anger in his voice. "We should go Severus and Harry need to talk." He said leading them all out of the room.

Harry looked up waiting for Sev to start talking. He gasped as Severus assaulted his mouth. The gasp allowing his tongue to slid easily into Harry's mouth in a very demanding kiss. Harry brought his hands up to tangle in Severus's hair as Severus moved them so he was straddling Harry while Harry sat low on the couch their clothed cocks already hard and throbbing.

Clothes were discarded on the floor, hands moved to explore the exposed flesh. Severus laid Harry down on the couch sliding on top of him until their cocks could rub together causing Harry to cry out in pleasure rolling his hips. Severus pinned Harry to the couch.

"Mmm" He murmured into Harry's ear smirking at the whimper of Disappointment as he stopped moving, "What to you want my love" he purred

"You I want you" Harry said grapping Severus's hard cock positioning it at his entrance dry Severus froze.

"That will hurt very badly" Severus said looking into Harry's determined green eyes.

"I want to feel you without anything" He said

Severus nodded "I'll be as gentle as I can" He said kissing Harry to stifle the scream as he entered dry for the first time. He waited until he was sure Harry was ready before moving in and out of his lover. After a while he reached between them to fist Harry in time with his thrust. They came together crying out each others names. Severus collapsed on top of Harry.

Once he could move Severus moved so Harry was lying on top of him.

"Are you ok?" he whispered into the quiet room looking into Harry's eyes.

"Yes" Harry whispered kissing him chastely on the lips before snuggling into him. He chuckled and summoned a blanked to cover them before wrapping his arms around Harry and falling asleep.

The first thing he heard was a cuss and a sound of disgust.

"Holy shit my eyes my poor retinas" Sev smirked as he opened his eyes to see Sirius clawing his eyes, Lucicus and Remus standing behind him laughing. He felt Harry laughing silently on top of him his face buried in Seveus's neck.

"Stop being dramatic mutt at least we are covered. I could move the blanket" He smirked at the look on Sirius's face.

"No" Harry whimpered pulling away from him in fear tightening his hold on the blanket.

"I would never do that" he murmured sighing as Harry relaxed against him. "I was just teasing Sirius." He felt Harry him his claiming mark.

"I know just being self conscious", he murmured moving his lips up to gently kiss him when they pulled apart sev said

"Can you go into the kitchen so we can go change"?

Once they were alone they stood up Harry wrapped in the blanked Severus just walked naked to their room. Harry pulled out a pair of blue boxers, blue jeans, black boots, and a black fitted tee shirt spiking his hair he waited for Sev. Snorting as he walked out of the bathroom in fitted jeans and a hoodie with batman written on the back and a picture of a bat on the front.  
"Nice" Harry said "wear that to dinner please" he said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Severus sighed "fine" he said leading Harry out of the room. Sitting on the couch (which Sirius cleaned) they looked at Lucicus.

"What's going on?" Harry said.

"It seems dumbles got Ron out of jail but don't worry he wont get this time. I came to see ho your doing" Lucius said.

"I'm doing better" Harry smiled sighing at the disbelieving look his dad sent him "I'm just getting sick of Dumbles" Harry said curling into Severus's side.

"He went to far allowing Ron to do that" Sirius paused as Harry tensed Severus tightening his hold on him.

"I agree" Lucius said "What are we going to do about this is the question"

"Lets see if Zoe is willing to show the memory than we can have Albus arrested" Severus said running his hands through Harry's hair as Harry said

"I don't want her to go through what I did when I showed my memories" he hissed standing up and turning to look into the fireplace before he spoke again "I just can't"

As he finished he felt hands turning him around as his chin was raised to look into blue eyes of his godfather who at 6ft 2 towered over him.

"She will have all of us to help her through it like you had Severus" He said giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

"She shouldn't have to go through it at all" he said pushing away from Sirius to walk into the bedroom knowing Severus would follow. Sitting on the floor with his head buried in his knees Harry finally cried and resisting aw he was pulled into Severus's lap he just buried himself in his husband's arms and cried.

"She may not be as strong as you but she will get through this" Severus said gently as he calmed.

"I know" Harry said pulling away to look at Severus "It's just as her brother I should be able to protect her"

Severus gently grabbed his face "You can protect her by being there for her" He said felling Harry shift to straddle his lap to kiss him. As the kiss deepened he slid his hands down Harry's back to rest on his hips. Just as he lowered his hands to Harry's ass there was a knock on the door.

"Are you guys ok?" Remus's soft voice asked from the other side.

"We are fine" Harry said "I am going to lay down for awhile." He said standing up crawling into the bed.

Severus looked at Remus" Will you stay with him?"

"Sure" Remus said going to sit on the edge of the bed carding his fingers through Harry's hair.

Severus walked out of the bedroom to see the others look at him.

"Is he alright?" Lucius asked in concern.

"You remember what happened when he showed Albus the memories he is scared that will happen to Zoe" Severus said.

"What happened?" James asked watching as their faces instantly hardened.

"He beat the shit out of Harry saying that if he wanted to make up stories about being abused he would make it happen" Sirius growled.

"If I hadn't felt his distress the headmaster probably would have killed him" Severus said,

Lucius was about to say something when there was a scream fro the bedroom.

"Severus" Remus's voice yelled causing him to jump up and sprint to the other room.

"What happened" he said going in the room only to freeze and stare at Harry who was in the middle of a nightmare.

"He started screaming for Albus to stop" Remus said looking on as Severus crawled into the bed and pulled Harry to him.

"Easy my love he won't hurt you" Severus whispered gently in his ear as Harry started to relax.

There ya go another chapter up let me know what u think.


	17. Chapter 17

"You might want to leave" Severus whispered as Harry opened his eyes.

"Sev" he whispered before crushing their lips together in a needy kiss.

Severus rolled so he was on top sliding his tongue into the willing mouth, moaning as Harry moved his hands teasingly down his sides to rest at his hips, then they slid to palm the buldge in Severus's pants.

Severus hissed as he pushed Harry's hands away to lower his clothed cock to meet Harry's in a harsh rhythm smirking as Harry yelled in pleasure at the friction.

Severus growled again as Harry grabbed his ass attempting to pull him closer crushing his lips to Harry's he banished their clothing both groaning at the feel of their cocks rubbing together. Harshly Severus rolled again causing harry to yelp as he was pulled to settle between Severus's legs.

"Sev" Harry panted "What are you doing?"

"Take me my love" He whispered reaching down and guiding Harry to his entrance groaning as Harry breached him for the second time wrapping his long legs around Harry he gasped as harry started moving in a slow rhythm. Sliding his hand down his chest he grabbed his cock fisting in time with Harry's thrusts. They came at the same time. Harry pulled out and lay with his head on Severus's chest.

"I will help her" harry whispered sighing as Sev pulled him closer wrapping their legs together as Harry fell asleep

They woke awhile later to lex's barking as someone knocked on the door.

Cursing Severus got up sliding on his pants forgoing a shirt he walked into the other room noticing the other men still there standing near the couch. Opening the door to reveal a red faced Molly Wesley.

"Where is that bitch"? She said pushing past him

"If you mean Zoe she isn't here", He drawled moving to stand next to Sirius.

"I mean your lover who turned my family against me" She said stepping towards the direction of the bedroom halting as lex stepped in front of her hackles raised and teeth bared.

"Down Lex" a sleep filled voice said as Harry stepped into the room in nothing but jeans and a loose T-shirt. Lex instantly relaxed slightly.

"You" Molly growled stepping towards him only to stop at the look Harry gave.

"One more step and I allow him to attack" he snarled as he walked over to stand with Severus lex standing between him and Molly the whole time wrapping his arms around Severus's naked waist.

"Get your hands off him" she screeched.

"I believe Molly that I am married to him and can touch him however I like" Harry said leaning up to kiss him gently.

"You need to be taught manners little boy" smirking as Harry tensed. "I see you remember" the smirk was wiped off her face as Sirius walked up to her and slapped her.

"I don't condone hitting women but if you go near him I will make your life hell" he growled leading her to the door and slamming it in her face. Turning he saw the look in Harry's eyes before h took off towards the kitchen Severus sprinting after him.

They all heard a crash as they went to investigate. They saw Severus pinning Harry to the ground a knife just out of reach as Severus tried to calm him down.

Severus seeing the look in Harry's eyes sprinted after him as he ran into the kitchen cursing his stupidity when he saw Harry holding a knife to his arm. He ran smashing into him causing them to both crash to the floor and the knife to go flying. Securing Harry's limbs he spoke.

"I know you're hurting but that isn't the answer" he said

"How can you say that after everything they have done to me" he sobbed struggling to get free.

"I say it because it is true and nothing they say or do will make me leave you Harry" he said pushing the hair out of Harry's eyes as his husband cried into his shirt as Severus picked him up and carried him into their bedroom gently laying him on the bed. He turned to Remus who had followed them.

"Will you stay with him Rem?" he asked softly.

"Sure" he said crawling into the bed beside Harry and pulling him close.

Walking into the other room (pulling on a shirt) he flopped down on the couch sighing he placed his head in his hands "Damn her" he growled standing up to pace.

He stopped as he felt hands on his shoulder

"They will get what's coming to them" Lucius said hugging him from behind.

"I just wish we could do something to keep them away from us." Severus said picking up a small glass and flinging it at the wall venting his anger the only way he knew how without hexing anyone. He tensed as he felt the anger coming from their bedroom.

"Shit I think I broke on of Harry's favorite glasses"

The others were confused until they heard

"Severus Tobias Snape if that was what I think it was you are in so much trouble." Harry's voice said a second later a very annoyed looking Harry came into the room.

"That's our cue to leave" Lucius said as they all went into the bedroom to use the other fireplace Lex running behind them and jumping on the bed.

Severus was backing away from an advancing Harry who had a glint in his eye. He didn't even get to say anything before harry sent a spell at him changing his hair from black to pink and into an afro. Taking a few pictures harry took off running at the look in Severus's eyes.

Harry Squealed as Severus grabbed his hips pulling him into a strong chest.

"You know" he said "that was cruel"

"No it would be cruel when I show these to Siri" Harry laughed as Severus poked his side.

"Now now that won't be necessary" he said

"Oh my dear dear Severus you broke my favorite glass it is only fair." Harry teased grapping his hand shivering as Severus kissed his neck "besides I won't tell you were they are" he said turning around to look into amused black eyes.

"This means War" Severus said.

"I look forward to it" Harry said leaning up to kiss Severus gasping as he felt the tingle go through his body. He pulled away to stare at his pink hands.

Severus smirked as harry walked into their bedroom. Full out smiling at the extremely girlish shriek he heard a moment later.

Severus didn't have time to brace himself as a pink blur ran at him pummeling them both to the floor.

"Oof" He grunted as Harry sat down on his stomach his pink face alight with a menacing look, his knees bracing himself on either side of Severus.

"You know" he said shifting his weight causing Severus to grunt again in slight discomfort "I can't believe you turned my bits pink too!"

"I do go all out" he said lacing his hands behind his head staring up at Harry's smiling face.

"As do I" Harry said lying down with his head on Severus's chest entangling their legs. They held each other until there was a knock at the door. Harry got up pulling Severus with him toward the door.

They opened it to reveal Draco, Zoe, Ginny, Hermione. And Neville who all had looks of absolute shock on their faces.

"Come in" Severus said

"What the hell did you do?" Draco asked once they were all seated.

"Well Sev broke my favorite glass and I turned his hair then he retaliated" Harry grinned.

"Is everything pink?" Hermione asked laughing at the smirk on Severus's face "Jesus Severus" she said smiling at the look on everyone's faces.

Harry walked over to Hermione and whispered in her ear "Yes but I have sent the pictures of his hair to Siri" as he finished saying that the fire turned green and Sirius and Remus stepped out their eyes landing first on Harry.

"Where is he?" Sirius laughed.

"Behind you" Harry said causing them to turn around and laugh at Severus. "When I got the pictures I didn't believe it" He said smirking at Severus.

Severus got up and stalked across the room picking Harry up he playfully growled into his ear.

"You will pay for that dear" he said smirking at the shiver that went through Harry's body out loud he said "Why don't you tell them about your pink bits" smirking at the shocked looks he recieved.

"So that was the shriek we heard Jesus poor Harry" Draco said with a laugh.

"Let me get you the rest of my joke" he said going into the bedroom and coming out with a robe on going to stand beside Severus he opened a shirt that said "I love the bat from the Dungeons"

Severus gave an undignified snort at the shirt wrapping his arms around Harry "Very funny" he laughed as everyone cracked up.

"The writing will move to wherever you are standing" Harry said. "I also have on for Sirius that says I love his furry little problem and one for Remus that says oh no the grim" Smiling at the grins on their faces.

"Genius" Remus said going over to give him a gentle kiss.

"I was thinking of selling them at the store with spaghetti strap tanks for the girls" Harry answered "and they can come in any color you like"

"That's great love" Severus said "they should be a hit with our customers"

"Almost as good as the vibrating tongue ring you bought" Draco said stopping at the look Harry gave him.

"Draco Lucius" Harry warned. Harry turned as he heard Severus growl only to have his lips captured in a hungry kiss.

Wrapping his arms and legs around Severus as the kiss was deepend and tongues dueled for dominance.

Pulling away before it got to out of control Severus looked into vibrant green eyes as Harry slid down his body glaring at Draco he walked over to Ginny and Whispered something in her ear thus causing her to squeal in delight.

"You got me a puppy Draco" she said running over to hug him as he glared at a smirking harry as everyone else snickered

"That's what you get Draco" Harry sing songed.

"I love our get togethers" Neveille said from the couch.

"They are always entertaining" Remus said.

"Especially with these two involved" Sirius said.

Harry got a glint in his eye. Walking over to Remus and whispering something into his ear who got a look of shock on his face before walking over to Sirius and pulling him into the bedroom. A moment, later Sirius came running out of the room with a fuming Remus stalking after him.

Hiding behind Severus Sirius said "I cannot believe you told him Harry"

"He would have found out eventually especially the ways you go at it" Harry Snickered

Remus walked up to Sirius and grabbed his shirt "You got a bloody Prince Albert" He hissed before kissing him soundly

"Jesus" Neviell said "at least all I have is my ears" He gave Harry and Hermione a pointed look.

"What about the tattoo?" Ginny said,

"TATTOO" Hermione shrieked.

"Don't be a prude Mione" Gin said "You have one too"

"I think everyone should go before you end up destroying our rooms" Severus said ushering everyone out and closing the door snickering. Running a hand through his still pink hair turning to face Harry who was standing next to the fireplace snickering.

"Think that's funny?" Severus said stalking over to Harry and throwing him over his shoulder walking through their bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and dropped Harry into the now full bathtub with all his clothes on. Yelping in surprise as a small hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him in to the tub as well.

When he emerged from under the water he was surprised to see how close Harry was to his face.

"You know" Harry breathed moving closer to his husband "You're lucky my clothes aren't ruined"

"Really?" Severus drawled and was surprised when Harry closed the remaining distance to slide his wet arms around Severus's neck and his jean clad legs around his waist.

Wrapping his arms around harry he kissed him groaning as their tongues dueled and their bodies reacted.

Harry gasped as Severus shifted so that Harry was straddling his knee both his knees on the bottom of the tube as Severus moved his knee causing Harry to groan in pleasure.

Harry wanting more friction moved up kissing Severus harshly. He aligned their clothed erections rolling his hips they both hissed in pleasure as Severus moved his hips to meet Harry's in one exotic rhythm that had them both climaxing at the same time.

Leaning in Severus kissed Harry gently pushing his wet hair out of his face. He smiled gently at the happy gleam in Harry's eyes.

"I love you" Severus said standing up as the water began to drain from the tub. Walking to the edge he climbed out reaching down to help Harry climb out.

"Love you too." Harry said casting a drying charm on both of them and then skipping happily out of the bathroom Severus following behind him.

Walking into the kitchen he watched as Harry hopped onto the counter eating an apple and humming softly the song they had danced to at their wedding. Watching harry brought a smile to his face as he remembered how simply beautiful the wedding had been.

Severus came out of his musing to Harry touching his face gently.

"You seemed miles away" Harry said smiling as Severus grasped his hand to kiss his wedding band.

"Just thinking about our wedding" Severus said intertwining their fingers.

"Happiest day of my life" Harry said smiling as he began to hum again. "I need to go for a run" he said walking into the bedroom.

"Me as well" Severus said as they both began to change. Harry in shorts and a long sleeved T-shirt, and Severus in sweats and a short sleeved shirt. Lacing and tying their shoes they walked out of the school. After stretching they began a swift jog around the grounds.

Ten minutes into their run they noticed Ginny running toward them.

"Thank god i found you" She breathed

"Gin" Harry said "what is it?"

"It's Zoe her and Dumbles are arguing in the hall" She yelled after Harry and Severus who had taken off towards the school.

As they entered the hall they saw Dumbles whose back was to them raise his hand in two strides harry grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare" Harry hissed. The headmaster turned to look at Harry in shock "Zoe go stand with Sev."

Harry watched as she ran to Severus who pulled her protectively into his arms ignoring the students as Dumbles spoke.

"Harry how nice to see you" he said cheerfully

"You dare talk to me after everything you have done to me and my family" Harry growled.

"I have done nothing" he was cut off as Harry got up into his face.

"Bullshit you act like you care but all you do is hurt people" Harry said almost spitting in his face "Stay away from us headmaster"

"I can't do that I must protect you from becoming weak" Dumbles said.

Harry who was walking toward Severus swang around, and backhanded the headmaster so hard he fell to the ground "I'm not weak" Harry growled attempting to get to the headmaster.

Severus seeing how angry his young husband was grabbed him around the waist as he lunged forward.

"Calm down you don't want to scare the students" He said. Harry instantly stilled turning he laced his fingers with Severus put his arm around Zoe and they walked out of the hall to the cheers of the students.

Once they got to the dungeons Zoe launched herself at harry.

"Thank you" She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's my job as your brother to help guide you but most importantly to protect you" harry said as Severus walked into the room with James and Lily who instantly went to their daughter.

"What happened" Lily asked

"Dumbles tried to hit me" Zoe said seeing the looks on her father's face she added "Harry stopped him.

It was then they noticed Harry sitting beside Severus with ice on his now bruised hand.

"What did you do?" James asked in shock not knowing what to think.

"Backhanded him I don't like seeing people being hit and je called me weak" Harry growled resting his head on Severus's shoulder.

"It takes great strength to survive what you have" Severus said.

"Glad the bastard got what he deserved" Zoe mumbled. "I have never been more afraid then when I saw him raise his hand. Then Harry was there and I have never seen Harry look so intimidating for someone so small your scary when you're mad" She smiled as Severus snorted

"I'm a lot bigger than him and he has tackled me to the floor in a rage" Severus said with affection.

"I didn't hear you complaining about some of the times" Harry smirked poking Severus in the side before attempting to get away but Severus grabbed him and began to tickle him before pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth.

"Silly brat" He murmured into Harry's ear resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled grabbing Severus's hand as Lucius steeped out of the fire and walked over to his son.

"Draco called he said you backhanded dumbles and judging by your hand he wasn't joking" Lucius said.

"He was going to hit Zoe. I stopped him he called me weak I slapped him" Harry said

"You stopped him from WHAT!" Lucius hissed heading for the door only to stop and Severus grabbed him.

"Don't lose your temper you know how Harry gets" Severus said

Lucius turned to see his son curled up on the couch. Walking over he placed his hands on Harry's shoulder causing Harry to tense.

"Sorry son" Lucius murmured softly placing his hands gently on Harry's hip and shoulder sighing as harry relaxed slightly.

"It's ok" Harry said sitting up and sitting Indian style on the couch smiling lightly as Lucius ran his fingers gently through his hair.

"I am proud of you" He said

"For what?" Harry questioned.

"Sticking up for you sister" Lucius said looking at Severus who joined them on the couch and putting his arm around harry who snuggled against Severus

"Thank you for stopping him" Lily said going over and hugging him.

Harry tentatively hugged her back "Welcome" he murmured pulling away from her and moving to sit on the couch next to Severus.

There ya go another chapter is done. Let me know what you all think this is my longest chapter yet. Im sorry for any punctuation and grammer mistakes This chapter was edited


End file.
